Pokemon Titanium
by AaronOfTheSkies
Summary: The story of Blaine's grandson named Zylen, two slightly evil people named Titanium and Urianium (Ty and Uri), and a nameless person with a pure evil desire.
1. Intro

Thank you for clicking this story! I'm sorry for the short explaination but this is to make it up! Okay first...oh yes! Characters!

**_Characters_**

**Zylen****:**

**Introduced: Chapter 1**

**Personality: He is a trusting, but smart person. He doesn't wait for things to end badly, he just goes all out.**

**Starter Pokemon: Dratini**

**Character's Role: Main Protagonist**

**Gino****:**

**Introduced: Chapter 2**

**Personality: He is a mostly optimistic, and is very skilled in pokemon battles. He is a leader when he is not an optimist.**

**Starter Pokemon: Spheal**

**Character's Role: Zylen's Rival/Friend**

**Haley****:**

**Introduced: Chapter 5**

**Personality: She tries to act tough, but in reality, she has many things that can bring her down. She can change depending on the general mood.**

**Starter Pokemon: Froakie.**

**Character's Role: Zylen's Rival/Friend (Girlfriend maybe?)**

**Titanium (Ty)****:**

**Introduced: Chapter 2**

**Personality: He is a merciless person. He never regrets what he has done and shows no mercy (Wait...Didn't I just say that?).**

**Starter Pokemon: ?**

**Character's Role: Main(?) Villain**

**Uranium (Uri)****:**

**Introduced: Chapter 2**

**Personality: Unlike Titanium, she is a nice person in heart. She only has one reason for being his accomplice, and it's based on vengence.**

**Starter Pokemon: ?**

**Character's Role: Main(?) Villain**

**?**

**Introduced: Chapter 6 (Briefly Mentioned, not explained for a while)**

**Personality: Like Titanium, but way more evil. Doesn't have an aura of menace, he has an aura of pure, raw evil.**

**Starter Pokemon:?**

**Character's Role: Think it through. :P**

Now those will be the main people in the story. Now this story will be taking place in the Kanto Region, but that won't mean that Uranium and Titanium will not make an appearance (Possible sequels?). I don't want to give anything else away, so time to read the story! For anyone who doesn't know how to go on, use the arrow button over to the right of this sentence. Also, go and check out Pokemon Heeva Origins! It's the prequel to this story that talks about how the Heeva Region and how all the trainers met! It's on my story list, but is made by the real Jake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**?'s Perspective**

"This one is useless to me. Get rid of it now." I said.

"Okay," said my partner, "Metagross, Hyper Beam!"

As the Metagross charges up his beam, our captive yells, "You can't do this! That is my best pokemon!"

"We can do whatever we want to do," I reply, "And if that is your best pokemon, then you'll never stand a chance against me". The Metagross lets out a bright and powerful beam that obliterates the tiny little Raichu. "That seems to be the last of them." I say.

"Wait," my partner says, "I see one more pokeball on his belt." The guy starts to panick. "No! Don't take that one!" he yells. As I take the ball from his, I see tears running down his left cheek.

"I thought you were tough at first," I say, "Looks like I was wrong." As I throw the pokeball down, I felt the energy coming out of the ball.

"ZAPP!" yells the pokemon. I smile. I can read that it fears me. "Just what I thought it would be." I say with a slight smile. "Where did you get this pokemon?"

"I'll never tell you! Even if I did, the ones who gave me it will crush you like a bug!" said the man. I can hear the doubt and fear in his voice.

"Partner, find out where this man has been. We'll need the other legendary birds and I bet that he knows where it is." I tell my partner.

"Don't call me partner." is all he says to me.

"You are indeed very lucky. We would usually crush the minds of our enemies and make their pokemon kill each other until one is left. Then the person dies to that pokemon." I tell the captive. I send out Flygon. "Flygon, Dragon Tail."

Flygon's tail glows in a metallic like shine. Then it hits the place where the captive was.

I laugh. "Good-bye...Lieutenant Surge..."

**Zylen's Perspective**

"I can't believe it! It's finally the day I get my first pokemon!" I say. I get my luggage ready and the ship sails onto the island. "Granddad? Are you ready?" I asked my grandfather.

"Ready!" says Blaine. "I can't believe my grandson is already 15 and ready to pick his first pokemon!" We get on the ship and sail all the way to Pallet Town, home of the great Professor Oak.

We travel to his lab and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" says Oak.

"It's me! Zylen! Ready to pick my first pokemon!" I yell! I'm so excited! I can't wait!

"Coming!" exclaims Oak. He opens the door and lets me and my grandpa in. "You came at the right time." He says "I just caught some new pokemon. What would you like? Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?" I think for a bit. There are lots of Charmanders at Cinnabar Island. Bulbasaur are very common around route 28 and Squirtle are found at Seafoam Island, where I visit every few days.

"Hmmm.." I say "I don't know what to pick."

"Well, I do have something else." Oak says. He goes into a room and comes back with a Dratini. "We found this pokemon on the shore injured and we have taken care of it for a few weeks. It's better now so if you want it, it's yours. I look at it and I knew this was the perfect pokemon for me.

"I'll take it!" I say.

"Great!" says Oak, "Here you go." He gives me the Dratini. "Now that you got your starter, you can go and get those gym badges! Well actually, we are actually one short of a gym leader. Lt. Surge went missing a few days and he hasn't been back since."

"I've heard of that," said Blaine, "there's a replacement for him at the moment."

"Okay then," says Oak, "Then the first gym you should fight is Brock's gym in Pewter City. Go now if you want to get there by night."

"Ok, Professor." I say. I think to myself, I can't wait to go battle!

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Ratings are appreciated and reviews will be commented on. Chapter two comes after I'm done with the third chapter!**

**IronicPuppies: Thanks! It is sad to see Lt. Surge end up like that, but it's for more drama and people seem to love that c:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Zylen's POV**

We leave Professor Oak's House and head out to route 1. I'm about to go until I hear my grandpa say, "Wait! Before I leave, I need to give you something before I go." He hands me 5 pokeballs. "Use these wisely. You have to go and beat the Champion Red. Do it for me... and for your dad..." As my grandfather leaves for the ship, I wonder, does grandpa has something against Red? That thought was interrupted by someone yelling at me.

"Hey! You there!" says the guy, "Want to battle? I just got my first pokemon!"  
"Sure," I say, "I just got my first pokemon as well." We move away from the town onto route 1.

"Go Spheal!" the guy yells. He has the type advantage against me.

"Go Dratini!" I exclaim. "Use Twister!" Dratini spins so quicky that it looks like a tornado. It spins towards the Spheal and sucks it into the twister. Then it shoots the Spheal into the tree nearby.

"Spheal!" the guy says, "Use Ice Ball!" All of a sudden, a ball of ice the size of a meteorite comes down and crashes right next to Dratini. One inch closer and Dratini would be worse than fainted.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I thought you were a beginner!"

"I am!" he replied. "The only three pokemon that can do that are Kyurem, Regice and-"

"CUU!" replied the pokemon that shot the ball.

-ARTICUNO!" said the guy. "WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?!"

"Don't worry." called a voice from somewhere near the trees. " This Articuno will not harm you unless I say to."

"Who are you?" I reply as calmly as possible

"I thought you would recognize my voice Zylen. After all you have been to all of the pokemon league battles." says the voice. The person gets closer and I recognize her right away.

"Lorelei." I say, feeling more relieved. "What are you doing here?"

" I've come to investigate Lt. Surge's disappearance." she replied, "He has a very important pokemon that the enemy needs."

"I'm guessing from the type he trains that the pokemon is Zapdos or Raikou and who is the enemy?" I ask.

" You are indeed right about the pokemon he possesses. It is Zapdos and our enemy are the two trainers Titanium and Uranium or you can call them Ty and Uri. They have been wreaking havoc in most of the regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Dorin. The only one they didn't touch was Heeva, but that makes sense since it's where the Legend Guardians and the True Elite 4 are. We're worried Lt. Surge was kidnapped by them."

"That would be bad!" said the guy that I was battling. I forgot he was there. "What would happen if they did get Zapdos?"

"Then they would have a powerful force and a way to get infinite energy for their machines. Also we have suspected they also captured Moltres." she replied. "Anyways I should get going. Clues and witnesses aren't going to find themselves." She leaves and it leaves just me and that guy.

"So..." I say, not know what to say at all, " I guess we should head to Pewter City to get the first badge.

"I guess..." say the guy, "We should go our seperate ways as well to improve without seeing each others progress. Also, I never got your name."

"I'm Zylen" I say.

"Gino's my name," said the guy.

"Ok then... I'll see you later." I tell him. I start to leave. "Also... let's have a real battle sometime.

**Blaine's Perspective**

The ship that was going back to Cinnabar Island was noticeably hotter than the ship going away. Something was wrong, I think, We're not close enough to the island to feel the heat.

"Excuse me." says a guy to me, "Did you notice the heat lately? It is weird isn't it?"

"Yes," I reply, "We're nowhere near the island and it must be 30 degrees hotter than when we were on shore." A girl comes up to them.

"Tyson, we have to get go back to our cabin right now." says the girl.

"Ok Uriah, lets go then." says the guy. Wait a minute...Tyson and Uriah? That sounded very familiar. I look at the pokeballs they have. Those red and white balls looked normal at a glance but when I looked at them for a while longer, I noticed that one of their pokeball looked like they had fire sparks coming out of it. There was only a few pokemon that could do that, but they were all legendaries. I don't know many people able to catch legendaries with a pokeball. I think about their names more. Tyson...Uriah...Ty...Uri...

"THESE PEOPLE ARE TITANIUM AND URIANIUM! GET THEM!" I yell so everyone heard, even those two troublemakers. They immediately threw out one pokemon each, an Absol from Uri and a Tyranitar from Ty. But about 60 other people threw out all their pokemon releasing over 300 pokemon ranging from the level 40-50 (They were all traveling to challenge me). I felt like that we were going to be 100% victorious but then I noticed Ty smiling.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake." say Ty.

**Ohh Cliff Hangers! You will see those often in this story. Why are Ty and Uri on that boat? How would Lorelei feel if she knew that they have Moltres? How would she also feel if she knew that I spelt here name incorrectly about 5 times? "Very mad at you Mr. Author," says Lorelei. Don't call me that, call me Aaron. Anyways, will Zylen every meet Gino again? All these questions will probably not be answered in the next chapter! Also, please leave a rating and a review**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ty's Perspective**

'Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" I say. I can feel the ground moving violently as pokemon of all shapes and sizes fall and collapse onto the floor. It eliminated almost every single pokemon except for the ones that were smart enough to start flying. "Uri, take out the rest." I tell her

"You got it." says Uri, "Absol, use Psycho Cut! Aim for the pokemon!" Absol starts sending purple cresents from it horn everywhere defeating every single pokemon, even harming a few people. "Now that that's over," Uri says, walking towards Blaine and grabbing him by the neck, "Where is Lorelei?"

"I-i don't know!" Blaine replies, "Last time I saw her, she was battling in the pokemon league battles."

"Hm," say Uri, "This man has no information useful to us. We already checked the pokemon league but I can tell that he speaks the truth."

"That's it." I say, turning to everyone else in the crowd, "We take Blaine, the gym leader captive. If anyone tells the police or the news about us being here, this man is a goner. And believe me, we have spies in the police station and in the news crew." We jump off the ship and land on my Tentacruel. "Tentacruel, go to Cerulean City, we might find something there.

"You will not keep me captive!" says Blaine. He tries to jump off but I grab him by the collar

"Oh no you will not." Uri replied. "Absol, use Mean Look." The Absol looks at the man that is our captive. We do not see anything different about Absol but we noticed that Blaine is completely paralyzed. It's a classic move for making sure that captives don't escape.

Zylen's Perspective

Finally I made it to Virdian Forest. I never thought all those Rattatas would leave me alone. Man, I didn't even do anything. All I did was make one of them faint. Now that I think about it, it was bigger than all the other ones...maybe it was the leader of them..

***Flashback***

"Hey look Dratini!," I say, "A Rattata! It's so big! I want it! Let's go get it! You know what to do. Use Twister!" Dratini starts to spining very quickly, causing all the grass and leaves to move in a circular motion. It moves towards the Rattata and sucks in into the twister, then blasting it out onto the ground, fainted. "Yes!" I say, smiling, "Now time to capture it! Go pokeb-," I get interrupted by the sound of rustling grass. Except it isn't the tiny sound you normally expect. It sounded more like an army of pokemon trying to move secretly, but failing badly. I look around, nervous. What if this thing was as powerful as that Articuno? Me and Dratini can end up dead, or worse. Then all of a sudden, a Rattata pops out of the grass. "Oh," I say, "It's just a Rattata." I laugh, but then another Rattata came out, then another until about 80 Rattatas were out of the grass looking not at me, but at the Rattata on the ground. "Uhhh," I say, "Sorry?" Then they run at me. I think fast. "Dratini," I yell, "Use Twister!" As the Dratini does its usual thing, I duck into the grass and hide. When I look up, every single Rattata is spinning in the wild twister, making it look like the Rattatas are the twister. Then it happens. All the Rattata burst off in every direction knocking into everything, landing into trees, bushes, and grass. I look at Dratini. He seemed all right, but a little tired. "Wow," I say, "You are a lot stronger than I thought at first." But the Rattatas weren't done yet. About 150 more came out and looked at all the fainted Rattatas. Then they looked at us. "Uhhh," I say, knowing that Dratini is too tired to face them off., "We better go..." I grab Dratini and carry him all the way to Viridian City.

***End Of Flashback***

"Well now," I tell Dratini, "Before we had into this giant maze of trees, I think we should give you a name. What do you think about Dragon?" He stares at me blankly. "Ok then, how about Dradra?" He gives me that stare again. "Legend?" Stares at me again. "Myth?" Stare. "Ok,then how about Drakos?" He starts to have a shine in its eyes and nods.

"Ok then, Drakos it is." We head on into the forest and before long was quickly ambushed by a group of Weedle. "Perfect find." I say, "Let's try something new. Drakos, use Wrap!" Drakos did something I did not expect. He buried into the ground. The Weedles looked around in confusion. Then he finally came out. He burst out right next to the Weedles and started to spin all around them. Once, it made a full spin it grabs its tail and started to tighten itself. Soon, the Weedles were so stuck they started to lose air until finally one by one they started fainted. Eventually there was only one left still struggling for air. "You are a tough one little Weedle." I say, "I think you will be perfect for my team. Drakos, let the little one free." Drakos loosens his grip and the Weedle slips out. It looks at me like it's thanking me for letting it go. "You want to join me? Nod for yes, shake for no." At first it didn't do anything. It looks like it was deep in thought. Then after a few good thought-filled moments, it nodded yes. "Great!" I exclaim, "Here, come and touch the pokeball." I drop one down. "It will mean you will be part of the team." It look at the pokeball and slowly makes its way to it. Finally, it touches the ball with its head and is sucked in to it. One shake, two shake and three shake! I caught a Weedle! "Well Drakos, looks like you now have a new friend. He looks at me and nods. "Now, it's time to get out of this forest."

**What is with Drakos and his power? What is Ty and Uri doing in Cerulean City? What will happen if Zylen find out about Blaine's kidnapping? None of these will be answer in the next chapter! Ratings are great to have and reviews will be commented upon. Come on! I have gotten no reviews last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Woo hoo! I finally made it though that forest!" I exclaim. "I bet not many people can say that!"

"Um, actually mister," says a voice from behind me. "Many people make it though there. They usually use the map that the forest keeper gives out."

"What forest keeper?" I ask as I turn around. It was a little girl that was talking to me. "I never saw anyone that asked me if I wanted a map."

"He was at the beginning of the forest." she said, "The only way you could have missed him is if you were running really hard. That's how I almost missed him."

"That's ridiculous." I reply, "There is no way that I-" Then I remember. "Oh, I know how I missed him. I was running from a bunch of angry Rattata. Man that was so scary I almost fainted. Well, I have to get going now. Goodbye little girl."

"Goodbye, Zylen." says the girl. Before I leave, I realize something. I never told her my name. So I act like I left and actually hid in the bushes. I can hear her talking to someone. "Ok, did you get enough time to scan his profile?"

"Yes," says another person. "He is indeed Blaine's grandson and is new to having pokemon."

"Good," says the girl, "He can be eliminated easily. How about you Ty? Did you get any useful information?" Wait..Ty... That's the guy Lorelei was talking about...the guy who has been to all the regions to wreak havoc...How do they know about me?

"I got very interesting information actually." Ty said, "His starter is Dratini and it is very powerful, more powerful than the guy expects and it has a dark secret. It-"

"Wait." say the second person. I think it was Uri. "I sense another person. Two, in fact. One feels like the same one I feel all the time but this time it is coming in the direction of the other person. And I know who that other person is." Before they could react, I run out at full speed into the direction of Pewter City. They start to chase me, but I'm too fast for them. Once I make it into the city, I stop and smile. How are they going to beat so many trainers here? Then they come running too and also smiling.

"You fool," says Ty, "You think this city full of weakling pokemon will stop us? We defeated a whole ship of level 60 pokemon with two moves. What do you have to stop us with?"

"A lot,actually." a voice coming from behind me replies. I turn around. It was Brock. "This city is safely guard by not only one, but three legendaries. Come on out!" Then three pokemon come running out of the gym, their aura so powerful that a weak mind and soul could have gone insane just by being near them. It was Regice, Regirock and Registeel.

I look over at Ty and Uri and the little girl. They actually look worried, even though they were trying to hide it.

"Fine," says Uri, "You're safe for now, kid. But be warned you will be captured and laid to waste by us. Now, goodbye.."

"Wait!" says Brock, "You're not going anywhe-" His sentence was interrupted by a huge poof of smoke. When we looked back, the duo and the little girl were gone. Where they stood laid a single pokeball with some scribbled on it. It said "Abandon ASAP." I couldn't believe it. They had abandoned a pokemon just like that. I wasn't going to let that go.

"Come out pokemon!" I said as I release it. Out came a Ponyta, with a broken leg. That did it. I couldn't believe anyone in the whole wide world could throw out an adorable pokemon just because it was injured. "It'll be ok." I say to the pokemon, "You're in good hands now. No one will hurt you again." It has a little sparkle in it's eyes as it looks at me. It likes me but I can't keep him. It wasn't right. "Brock, send this poor thing to the pokemon center," I tell Brock. "It needs to be cared for." After the pokemon nurse comes and brings it over to the center. I ask Brock something. "Brock?"

"Yes?" Brock asks, "Is there a problem?"

"No," I reply, "I just want to challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Are you sure?" Brock says, "I think you're tired from all this commotion. I saw you run in like a maniac."

"Yes, I'm sure." I tell him. "I'm ready!"

"Have it your way." Brock says.

**Uri's Perspective**

"I can't believe it!" I say, "We were so close to getting him!"

"Patience." Ty replies, "We don't have the power to go up against the Regis."

"What do you mean!?" I tell him, "We have Moltres and all our pokemon and our clever tricks!"

"I'm trying to tell you. Alone each Regi has limited power, but all three together will boost their power so much that you can actually feel their raw power." Ty says, "That's why we are trying to get all three of the legendary birds. And we can't do that until we locate Lorelei."

"How are we going to do that?" I yell, "She could be anywhere! She could even be in the OuterLands!"

"Don't say that." Ty replies, "No one has been to the OuterLands."

"You don't know that." I say, "All of the Elites and the Champions have kept so many secrets. For all we know they could be having tea with the OuterPeople!"

"You are right." Ty agrees, "They are so secretive about it that they would never do that. They would be worried that someone might follow them."

I laugh. "True," I reply. Then I realize something. "Ty! I have a plan!"

"What is it?" says Ty. I whisper something in his ear. He smiles. "Why didn't I think of that! Great idea! Let's get ready for it!" As we leave, I flinch. I feel that same presence I felt three before but this time it was incredibly close. What was it? Why is it so irritating?

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Ready?" Brock says

"Ready!" I reply. I'm so pumped. I can't believe it! I'm finally get to battle the gym leader Brock! That's when I realize that this was my first trainer battle. Funny that time passes so quickly. I mean it's only been two day travel so far.

"Two on two pokemon battle. You may switch pokemon only when one of my pokemon faint." Brock says.

"Got it." I reply.

"Go Geo!" He sends out a big Geodude

"Go Drakos!"

"Use Rock Throw!" The Geodude throws giant boulders straight at Drakos.

"Dodge it and use Twister!" Drakos tries to get away but was too slow and was crushed by the boulder

"This is it! Use Rock Slide!" Rocks start to slide down the wall of the arena.

Before the rocks hit Drakos, I yell, "Drakos! Use Twister to get the boulders away!" After I yelled it out, I knew that Drakos could never pull that off. He was simply too weak. But then I start to see that the boulders are moving in different directions. Then, they started moving all together in a circular motion. No, this can't be! He can't! But indeed it was him. He was back up and was taking all the boulders and spinning them. After a few seconds, there was a giant boulder tornado and Drakos was the eye of it all. Before Brock could react, I yell, "Throw the rocks at Geodude!" Drakos threw every single rock at the Geodude. Geodude knew what to do without instructions. It ran away from all the rocks until he miscalculated the throw and got hit right on the shoulder. It stood there trying to heal the injury until he saw it. The giant boulder. Headed straight for him. Before he could react, the boulder hit him right on the head. He had finally fainted.

"Return, Geodude." Brock said, "Are you sure you're a beginner? That pokemon of yours is very powerful."

"Yes, I'm only a beginner." I say, "I don't know where my Drakos' power comes from, but I know no normal Dratini can do that. I don't think a Dragonite can even do that without even tiring itself and look at him." We both look at Dratini. It didn't even look a little tired.

"I don't know what to do with this problem." Brock replies. "But I know one person who can find this out. And that is Red, the champion. Unfortunately, the only way you can see him privately is by beating the Elite 4 and you would need all 8 badges for that. Not even we can give you a pass to meet him. I could give you the badge right now. You need to get to him as quick as possible." I think about it for a second

"No, I want to get the badge fair and square." I tell him. He shrugs.

"Ok then, suit yourself." Brock says. "Go Onix!"

"Go Weedle!" I say.

"I thought you would use that Dratini of yours again." Brock says, surprised.

"Nope!" I reply. "I'm going to try something new!"  
"Alright." Brock tells me. "Onix! Use Wrap!" Onix closes in on Weedle.

"Weedle, dodge it and use String Shot!" Weedle slips under Onix and shoots him with tons of sticky web.

"Onix, get out and use Rock Slide!" Onix tries to get out but is completely stuck in place. Weedle did a very good job.

"Weedle! Posion Sting!" Weedle goes up to Onix and stings him. It obviously hurt a lot because Onix struggled so much that it actually broke free. That's when it happened. Weedle was glowing so bright that I had to shield my eyes from burning. Once it was over, I look over at Weedle. But it wasn't a Weedle anymore. It was a Kakuna. That's when I had a great idea.

"Kakuna, keep on using Harden until you can't anymore!" It started glowing, but not as intensely this time. It was hardening itself by adding more layers of cacoon.

"Trying to stall your defeat?" asked Brock. "Onix, use Wrap!" The Onix wrapped the little Kakuna up.

"Nope, I'm not." I reply. "Actually, I'm actually doing the opposite. I'm stalling my win."

"Care to explain?" Brock says.

"Well, it started when I used Poison Sting. It poisoned your Onix, right? So then when my Weedle evolved. I told it to use Harden until it couldn't. So even if you were to attack him a lot, it would barely make a dent while your Onix would slowly die of poison which would be in 3...2...1...Now!" Just as I said that, Onix fell. Brock looked at me.

"Well played, Zylen, well played." Brock says. "Here's your first badge! This will boost your attack... but I don't think you will need it with these pokemon."

"Ok then." I say. I leave and look at Kakuna, "I need to get Sunglasses to make sure I don't end up blind from the evolutions you guys will experience. Well, time to head to Cerulean City."

**Wow, what a long chapter! What is the OuterLands? What is Uri's plan? What is Drakos' secret? We will actually find out the second question out on the next chapter! Ratings are great and reviews are commented on!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Brock's Perspective**

It was time to close up the Pokemon Gym. I fought many battles today, but the highlight of the day was the fight with Zylen. He was so skilled. His pokemon were very powerful. He was the only one in a long time that actually beat me without any of his pokemon fainted. The only one that did that was...who was it? It was at the tip of his tongue. All of a sudden, I had heard a cry for help. I ran out and saw an injured man. I ran to his aid.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"I broke my leg.." He says. I look at him. He seems familiar.

"Do I know you?" I ask. "You look like someone I know...but I can't remember that person..." Wasn't I thinking about a person I couldn't remember...Yes, I was. The person that beat me without his pokemon fainting. This was indeed the person actually. I remember now he was here 5 years. He was very powerful, maybe he could beat Ty and Uri now...wait a minute...This IS Ty. "What are you doing here!?" I yell, "Do you want to die under the power of my Regis!?" \

Surprisingly, he starts laughing. "Do you mean the power of our Regis?"

"Wait wha-?!" I say. I was interrupted by the gym doors flying open.

"Got them!" says Uri, coming out of the door with three pokeballs, no, three Masterballs!

"How did you get those Masterballs?!" I exclaim.

"We have a few... friends in the pokemon association." Uri replies, "They actually made the Masterball. Very convenient, huh? Of course we don't usually use them because we would stand out. I mean, who can afford 6 masterballs? Anyways time to get rid of you. Go, Kingdra!" She sends out a very big Kingdra.

"Go Onix!" I exclaim. I'm worried about the type advantage.

"I don't think you should be worried about the type adventage. I can destroy you with my fire pokemon anyways." said Uri.

"How did you know about what I was thinking?" I ask her.

"Didn't you know?" She replies, "I thought that you out of all people would figure it out. Oh well, I'm going to make you disappear so might as well tell you. I can read minds, send messages and feel auras and Ty can listen to pokemon minds and feeling. That reminds me, you have two different auras inside of you. The first aura is your regular self and the second one is one that is all too familiar. I've seen it too many times. I saw it on Ty first, Blaine next, then Zylen, and even me! This is driving me insane! What the hell is it?!"

"Calm down, Uri." Ty says, "We'll figure this later. Right now you got to get him."

"Ok," says Uri. "Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!" The Kingdra blast a giant wave of water onto the mighty Onix. It faints before I can even interpret it. "Now, Ice Beam on Brock!" Kingdra shoots the ice instantly. 1 second later, I completely frozen in ice. One thought comes to me in this. There is only one hope for us. Zylen...

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Ice Beam!" I say. Drakos shoots ice out of its mouth. It causes the Vulpix to faint right away. The trainer looks at me right away.

"Are you one of those people that pick off of beginner trainers for easy experience?" he says.

"No! I only just started! Come here. See? I only have one badge." I reply. I'm frustrated that so many people think I pick off of beginners.

"Sure...How could you beat me so easily then? I have three badges already. You just defeated all my pokemon in one single hit each." he asks.

"I don't know!" I say, "My starter is too strong! I don't know why!"

"...Really?" he replies, "You think I'll fall for that? You know what, just get away from me. I don't battle liars." He leaves.

"Geez," I tell Drakos., "That guy did not take it easy. Oh well, time to head to Mt. Moon!"

"Wait!" says someone out of nowhere. "I want to battle!"

I look around. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Oops," the voice says, "I forgot I'm in this disguise." All of a sudden, a bush starts shaking. No, it starts moving. I look closer. It wasn't a bush. It was a girl about my age. "I was watching and didn't want to interrupt, so I hid. You have very strong pokemon, but I don't think you can beat me."

I smile. This person saw me absolutely dominate a guy and she thinks she can beat me. "Okay, then." I say, "Let's battle to see who is better!"

She smiles too. "Sure, let's prepare now. How many pokemon do you have?"

"Two." I say. I should consider catching more sometime.

"Only two?" She asks me, "I have 3 pokemon! Do you want to battle all the three of them or a two-on-two?." I think about it. I have battled countless trainers, defeating them easily and swiftly. What makes her think she can win with just three pokemon? Besides, I don't want to look like a wimp by picking two-on-two.

"I'll battle all of your pokemon." I say.

"Wait, what?" she replies. She was obviously surprised.

"I said 'I will battle all of your pokemon.' Get it?" I say, trying to be smart.

"I know what you said. I just thought you would pick the two-on-two." She tells me.

"Well, I just beat tons of trainers that have six pokemon using only one pokemon so I think that only two against my two pokemon would be way too easy. So maybe three on two would embarrass you less." I say. Instantly, I realize that was way too mean, "I'm so sorry. It just came out like that.  
"It's okay." the girl replies, "I tend to do that often. Okay, let's start then!" I can tell this girl can't be broken very easily.

We finish setting up the area for battle. It wasn't very hard since I've battled so many people in the same area.

"Okay, you pick your pokemon first." I say.

"No, we throw out our pokemon at the same time." she replies, "We have to be fair about this."

"Okay, then." I say, "Throw out in three...two...one...now!"

"Go FoFo!"

"Go Drakos!" What she threw out was a Frogadier. Her starter, I can tell. "You make the first move."

"Okay." says the girl. "FoFo! Lick!" The Frogadier tries to lick Drakos, but it missed.

"Drakos, Wrap!" I exclaim. I wanted to go easy on her. Drakos digs down and goes up near Frogadier, but when he goes for the attack, it goes right through the pokemon. "Wha-?" The girl is smiling.

"Protean." she replies to my surprise. "It makes the move that FoFo uses his type. It is a hidden ability that is very rare on Froakies and Kecleons." I have to remember that. Now it's time to get serious...

"Twister!" I yell. Drakos does its thing again. It spins so quickly that the leaves already starts to spin. In an instant, the poor Frogadier is sucked up in the twister. I can see the girl smiling

"Use Agility to run out of the twister!" exclaims the girl. She doesn't know the power of twister. The Frogadier tries to escape, but it is too much for it.

"Quickly stop the twister!" I yell. It stops it instantly. The Frogadier is shot out and hits a tree nearby. If the twister didn't faint it, the impact of the tree did.

"FoFo!" the girl exclaims. She runs to her Frogadier. It wasn't too injured. If I had launched it up, then he would be injured. She looks at me. She didn't look mad though. She was actually surprised. "I've never seen such power before. You would make a good partner for me, but we will talk about that later. For now, let's battle! Go YanYan!" She sends out Yanma. A rare pokemon. It was nice. "Use Decuple Team!" Wait what?! All of a sudden, the Yanma isn't just one Yanma anymore. It was 51 Yanma now.

"How did you do that?" I ask, suddenly confused.

"You know how Double Team makes it so 5 fake copies of the pokemon? I made it so that YanYan's Double Team is ten times better. That's why I call it Decuple Team." She explains.

"No matter. Drakos, Twister!" I yell. My confusion will not interfere with my win.

"Oh no you don't! Real Yanma, use Hypnosis! The others, use Wing Attack!" yells the girl. Apparently, she Ev-trained the Yanma to increase in speed because the Hypnosis hit Drakos before a leaf could rustle. Then the other 50 fake Yanma flew at Drakos. I didn't see him until he finally fainted. "Yeah, I trained the fake Yanmas to attack as well. Amazing, huh?"

"Yep. Incredible." I reply. "Oh well, Go Kaky!" I send Kakuna out. "Use String Shot and hold on the string!" Luckily, she was caught off guard and Kakuna had the time to shoot string at all the Yanma. I guess I built him on speed as well. As he shot all of them, they disappeared as they should have until finally shot the real Yanma. "Now! Spin as fast as you can!" He was pretty slow at first until inertia caused it to go faster and faster until it started to go too fast for Kaky himself. "Now! Let go!" He lets go and the Yanma is thrown into the same tree that Frogadier fainted on. What are the chances? It left the girl speechless.

"Wha-... how did you- that Weedl- tree-." was all she managed to say before shaking her head. "You are really good. But it's time to take on my last pokemon. Are you ready?"

"Wait one minute. Oh and put on sunglasses." I put on a pair of awesome shades that I bought back at Pewter City. Then, just as I predicted, it happened. Kakuna started to shine just like it did when it became a Kakuna, except it was now not as intense because of the sunglasses. Even with them though, I had to look away to avoid eye damage. I could be wearing tape over my eyes and would have to look away. When I look back, he had evolved into a Beedrill! "Okay, I'm ready." I say, "What is your pokemon?"

"This one will be fun." She replies, "Go, HiHi! This time, do not use that tree!" Out comes a Hippopotas. Another rare one. She must have been traveling. "Dig!" The Hippopotas burrows under.

"Bedi, Fly!" Bedi (I'm quick with making names) flies up to the height with trees, "Make sure to attack the Hippopotas when it comes out." Now it was a waiting game. After a few minutes, Bedi got impatient. Finally, Bedi started to prepare to attack. Then, it dove at the ground. Right when Bedi hit the ground. The Hippopotas came and attacked at the same time as Bedi did, which caused a dust cloud to form around them. A few seconds later, the cloud disappeared and what we saw was amazing. Both pokemon had fainted.

"Wha- what?" said the girl, "You are incredibly good. No one ever beat, I mean tied, with me ever. You should join me on my adventure. I was just traveling to Cerulean City. I heard something happened there. Wanna join?" I think about it.

"Sure. I'm heading there anyways. Let's go!" I reply. We start to head to Mt. Moon when I ask her something. "What is your name?"

"My name?" she says, "I'm Haley."

"I'm Zylen. Nice to meet you. Now let's go. " I say. We head into Mt. Moon.

**Oh noes! Ty and Uri now have the Regis! This is bad! Even I can't deal with them! *cough* Anyways, moving on. Who is this Haley person really? Is she associated with Titanium and Uranium? How can she be so good at battling? Am I ever going to get my lunch!? (Sorry, I'm hungry). Ratings are great and reviews are commented on!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Gino's Perspective**

I'm almost out of Mt. Moon! I can't believe that I already made it past Virdian Forest, beat Brock, headed out of Pewter City, and make this far into Mt. Moon! I can't wait to go fight Misty and get my second badge! I only wish that I can have a real battle with Zylen. It's been three days since I battled him and was interrupted by Lorelei. Anyways, I can see the entrance up ahead. Time to go fight Mist- who are those guys over there? They all have the same thing on their shirt. A picture of a flag with the letters PO. Who could those people be? Could they be a evil organization, like Team Rocket? I hide under a ledge and listen to their conversation.

"Do you have the fossils?" ask the first guy.

"Yep, I have them right here." the second guy replies. "Do you think this is enough?"

"Definitely," says person 1, "I can't wait to give these to the bosses. They will be so happy! They always have so many people that mess up on their collection trips."

"I know, right?" replies person 2, "Well, lets get going. We need to get there as fast as we can." They leave. Meh, I think they were just workers for a company that sells pokemon fossils. Anyways time to head on. Wait, they dropped one of them. Well, they left so I might as well take it. Maybe I can go back to Pewter City and revive it. I step out of Mt. Moon but instantly, I know something was wrong. There are no trainers on Route 4 and no pokemon either. I know that people love to play here with pokemon. Where are they? I run to Cerulean City. Maybe there is a party that everyone is invited to. Maybe there is a speech about a new bike in the bike shop. But no. There was no party, or speech. There was nothing. When I mean nothing, I MEANT nothing. No bike shop, or pokemon center, or even trees. They were all gone, and everything was left in ruins. And there was no one to tell it all.

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Finally we made it out of Mt. Moon!" says Haley.

"That took forever. There were so many Zubats. We had to go back twice! I'm going to make sure we bring super potions next time." I reply.

"Hey, do you smell something? It smells like...smoke.." asks Haley. I look ahead of us. I saw smoke ahead of us.

"There's a fire!" I exclaim, "Let's go help them!" I run as fast as I can towards Cerulean City. But when I got there, it was the fire I shouldn't have worried about. I should have worried about where the city was.

"Dude, don't worry like that!" Haley says while she runs up to me. "It could have been from a chimney or...what happened to the city?!" I look around. The fire comes from where the pokemon center was. I could tell because the pokemon healer was still there. The person next to the fire seemed familiar. I thought about it. He didn't look like one of those sore losers. Then it hit me.

"Gino!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

"Zylen?" Gino asks, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" I reply. "What happened here?

"I don't know. I just got here a few hours ago and everything was gone." he tells me. "The only thing left that aren't rock and this healer are those flowers over there."

"Wait," Haley says. "If an entire city, an ginormous forest, and a very well built bridge get absolutely demolished, how did a pokemon healer and a small patch of flowers stay completely undamaged?" Gino looks at her

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Gino asked. I forgot to introduce who Haley was.

"I'm sorry. This is Haley. She's traveling with me at the moment." I reply.

"Oh," says Gino, "Anyways, the pokemon healer is literally indestructible. The only way to get rid of one is to disassemble the pieces and bury them. As for the flowers...I have absolutely no idea."

"I think I know what it is." I say. "Look at them more closely. They are not blowing with the wind, so maybe this might be a secret entrance to somewhere." I pull on the ground. Sure enough, it pulled up to reveal stone stairs leading down.

"How did you know that was there?" ask Haley.

"I have a few secrets at my house." I reply. "Now I don't have time to explain. It's time to head down."

**Titanium's Perspective**

"Don't you just love our trophies?" I say. "They are so realistic."

"It's because they are real." Uri replies.

"Oh yes, right." I say. "I forgot that." I look at the trophy room. It has eight cases currently. Three of them were currently vacant. No matter, it's was only a matter of time before Sabrina's defenses fell, and for Erika and Janine to go insane. I look over the ones that were not empty. First one was Brock encased in ice. I loved that one. The way it took so long for him to realized it was me. And when he did, it was too late for him. I look under his capsule, it said STATUS:ALIVE. That doesn't bother me. I only just want to see him die. I move on to the second one. It was Misty. We infiltrated that gym so stealthily. The only thing that bothered me was that no one came to try to get here back. She was still alive as well, but is still unconscious, so it will only be a matter of time. I go to the third one. Lt. Surge was there but not there at the same time. In other words, he was dead, but it was obvious anyways. There are some things you can't do to a dead person to make it alive. Meh, whatever. It didn't matter if he looked alive or not. All of them will look dead in a matter of time. The only thing that truly disturbed me was finding the body out of nowhere. I wonder who ended him. I past the next three. There were reserved for the remaining gym leaders. I go to the seventh one. Blaine was there, of course. That was great. Telling all those people that Blaine was being held captive and they would be dead if they told anyone was awesome. What was even better was that no one told anyone! Uri didn't sense anyone doing so anyways. He was still alive unfortunately. Come on! He needs to die sometime! The faster he dies, the faster Zylen has his will is lost! Too bad I put him in here before I killed him. Now I can't get him out because I forgot the password the unlock it. The only one who remembers it is the last one in the capsule and he won't tell me what it is. I hate him so much. He's always awake and yelling at me. I swear when he tells me the first thing I'm doing is kill him.

"Hey! I hope you die you evil menace! You can't just capture gym leaders and make them slowly die!" says Green. Ugh. Annoying as always.

"If you want to get out of here, then give me the password and you will be free!" I reply.

"I'm not an idiot! The second I give you the password, you will kill us!" says Green.

"Wooow. You're sooooo smart." I reply. "Just give it to me and you won't have to die slowly."

"No!" Green tells me. "I will not give in to you! You think I have given up hope, but hope will always be with me!"

I laugh. "Hope! Hope is something that no one should trust. Everyone always hopes from things to happen. Sure some lucky ones get what they want by hoping, but everyone else has to work to get what they want! Can you work at all in that small little capsule? Nope, and I know you are not lucky at all. You were reduced from the Champion of the Kanto Region to a simple worthless Gym Leader. How do you feel about that?"

"Shut up!" was all Green can say.

"Is that all you can say?" I reply. "You are truly pathetic. I bet you only have 10 badges, am I correct? I have 60 of them (Note: He has 56 regional badges as well as the 4 Orange Island badges). I defeated all six Champions and wrecked all 24 Elite Four. You couldn't even keep your Champion Title. Even worse, you were defeated by your rival. How bad can you get?" He finally shuts up. A new record for me. Well time to plan to get Erika. Uri, do you have any ideas?"

"I have some ideas, but there is that presence again. Just wait for it to go away." Uri replies.

"Okay then." I say. Seriously, whoever is there, get OUT!

**Zylen's Perspective**

"This staircase is going on forever." says Haley.

"Maybe this is one of those ones where you walk backwards and you reach the end." Gino says. "I'll try." Gino turns around. A few seconds later, he reaches the bottom. "It worked!" he exclaimed. "It really worked!"

"Should we tell him that we were at the bottom of the stairs already?" I whisper to Haley,

"Nah, let him have his moment." she whispers back. "Good job, Gino!" We walk around and we find a large room made of cement.

Then, a voice calls out, "Preparing to scan..." A blue light shines through the room. "Identified three figures. Names are Gino Alaniz, Haley Lara, and Zylen Wilbanks. Are not associated to Titanium or Uranium in anyway other than enemy/threat. You may pass."

"We're threats to Titanium and Uranium?" I ask. "That's surprising." Then,a door that looked like the wall opened up. We go through and we arrived at heaven. Well, a heavenly underground hide-away. We are greeted by two adults, both male. They explain the reason why the city was destroyed. It was indeed Titanium and Uranium. They take us to our own room. I feel hopeful for once. I might find Misty here and challenge her! Anyways I better think about it tomorrow. The clock was saying 11:00 P.M. already. Better get to sleep.

"You will not find Misty there." calls a voice from space. I look around. I'm no longer in the comfy bed in the underground hide-away. I'm in space.

"Who are you?" I say.

"Don't you know me? My, don't you remember me?" replies the voice. Then out of nowhere a face appears right in front of me. I know here right away. No one can forget the long orange hair on the young face of hers. It was Uri. "I'm in your dream realm now by the way. I can now communicate with you anytime."

"What are you doing here?!" I yell. "I'm not going to believe you! The place I'm at has survivors of Cerulean City! How do you know Misty isn't here?"

"I know because we have her right here." Uri replies. "Also, I know about the Cerulean City Hide-Away. I don't want to say anything to Titanium. If I did, everyone there would be dead. I prefer to leave people alive."

"How do I know you didn't tell him?" I ask.

"You would be dead already." Uri replies. She was right. If she told him, I would be dead now.

"Okay, then. Why are you here in my... 'dream realm'?" I ask her. Usually, your enemy would give you nightmares if they could enter your dreams.

"I'm here to tell you I don't want to fight with you. Titanium wants to kill you, probably, but you and me, we have a similar goal, if I'm correct. Now tell me, what is your goal?" Uri asks.

"I want to become the Champion of the Kanto region." I reply. Simple as that.

"No, I don't mean that goal. I mean your other goal. What is it?" Uri says. I never have told anyone this goal. Why should I tell my enemy? On the other hand though, I feel this strange connection to her. It feels like I've known her as a friend, an accomplice, and the most important, a familiar person. While I have this feeling, I also feel that she is a really nice and kind person in heart. So I tell her.

"I'm trying to find out what happened to my parents," I say, "and if they're still even alive."

"See?" Uri replies. "I'm trying to find out if that happened to my parents as well. Once I do, I'm going against Titanium. He is too evil and must be stopped. When I do turn on him, I need you to help me. Will you help me?"

"I..." is what I say. I don't know if I can trust her. She could be trying to trap me. I need to ask her a question that will ensure that I can trust her. I need to make sure she is honest. How can I do that? Hm...I'll need to ask her questions and check her expression for honesty. "I have a few questions. What are Titanium's pokemon?"

"A Tentacruel, a Tyranitar, a Steelix, a Moltres, a Hitmonchan, and his starter, a Feraligatr." She had not looked away from me once. That was the truth.

"What legendaries do you have?" I ask. I know that they couldn't destroy an entire city with only regular pokemon.

"Zapdos, Moltres, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Manaphy, though it's only useful in the Sinnoh region." She wasn't lying so far. I need one more question that you wouldn't be very willing to tell. I got it.

"Why are you wreaking havoc in all the regions?" I ask her. Her eyes widen.

"They told you that?" Uri asks back. "Why would... Listen to me Zylen. People have been lying to you. We haven't been to any region other than here. We haven't done much damage at all here anyways."

"Oh yeah? What about you two destroying the entire city?" I ask.

"Wait what?!" Uri replies. "We didn't destroy the entire city! We just got Misty and left! Who could have possibly destroyed the city after we left? Ty wouldn't do that. Our goal is to just make the Elite 4 tell the public about the OuterLands and to let us travel there to explore it. I believe that ou- I mean my parents are there."

"Wait, so you didn't destroy this place?" I ask.

"No! We didn't do that! Well, at least I didn't. Maybe it could be Ty...no, he was been with me ever since we captured Misty... but who else could destroy an entire city?" Then she starts to fade. "Oh no! You're waking up! Whatever you do, just find this person! If he or she gets to Ty, he will probably follow this person's ideas! Ty can't get more evil or else!"

"Wait! Why don't you release the Gym Leaders now?" I ask her.

"It's too dangerous for them to go out! Who know what the evil guy will do to them! I'll keep them alive for now! Trust me!" Uri replies. I wake up. I don't know what to do anymore. Was that a dream, or was it real? Then I look what was on my lap. A piece of paper. With a single word.

_Gone._

***Drinking a can of 7up two days later* This is good...Oh shoot! I forgot to do the end part of the story! Okay, this is a little late, but just ignore that. Well, what are those people with the insignia of a flag? Why did Titanium say that they found the body of Lt. Surge? Will they get the last three gym leaders? Why is Uranium trying to team up with Zylen? Will I forget this part again? (Probably). What does the piece of paper with the word "Gone" mean? (I'll just answer this one. It has absolutely no value in the story). Most of these will not be answered in the next chapter! Ratings are appreciated and reviews are commented on! Now, to get back to my 7up.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Uranium's Perspective**

I hope that Zylen was just kidding. I never thought that someone else would be trying to so something even more evil. I always thought they were just trying to exaggerate our evilness, but their claim that someone insanely evil is wreaking havoc. The only part they got wrong was the person that was doing the wreaking. I wonder who this evil man is, and what he wants.

"Uri!" Ty yells. He is running up to me, looking panicked. "They have found out where we are!"

"What?!" I reply. "Who are 'they'?"

"Aaron!" Ty replies. "The true champion! And the true Elite 4!"

"But can't you beat them?" I ask him. I thought he could beat any champion.

"Even all of my pokemon couldn't beat the weakest Elite!" He replies.

"What?!" I exclaim. "What about me and my Regis?"

"Even if you had two legendary trios, you couldn't beat them!" Ty replies. "They are that powerful! That's why no one has ever beaten Aaron! The closest anyone has gotten to beating Aaron is actually beating the Elite 4. He got absolutely destroyed by Aaron."

"Really?!" I say. "And he is out there right now?!"

"Yes!" Ty replies. "We need to get out now!" He runs to the trophy room. He was going to send them to the secondary base. I think for a second. We have the masters of pokemon at our secret base, trying to capture us. I have absolutely no chance to defeat them. That's when I realize. How the heck are we going to get out? "Uri!" Ty yells from the trophy room. "Get over here!" I run over to Ty. He has two of the empty capsules open up.

"Oh no, we aren't going to travel like this?" I say.

"We have to!" Ty replies. "It's the only way!" He just into the capsule and it closes on him. I guess there is nothing left to do. I jump in to the next one. Then it hit me.

"Ummm Ty?" I ask. "I thought you didn't know the password to re-open this..."

"Oh shoot." Ty replies. Well, now we will stuck at the other base. Shoot.

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Haley?" I ask. "Did you get to ask if Misty is here?"

"No, not yet." she replies. "How about you, Gino?"

"Nope." says Gino. "We should ask after breakfast." We eat our pancakes in silence. We leave the food court. This place is really big. I've explored this place quite a bit before breakfast. There was a food court, a pokemon school, a library, an office for meeting the creator of this hide-away, and about a 100 different houses and 5 hotels. From what I heard, that wasn't even a big chunk of the area.

"Now, who do we talk to to find out if Misty is here?" I ask. Haley looks around and sees the answer to my question.

"Look!" Haley exclaims. "It's a Gym Trainer of Misty!" Gino and I look at where she was looking at. Where she was looking at there was a girl, probably 5 years older than me. She would look normal if she didn't have a badge on her chest with the words _Gym Trainer_ on it. Definitely a gym trainer. "Zylen," Haley tells me, "Go up and ask her."

"What?!" I reply. "Why me?!"

"It's because if Misty is still alive, you'll be the first to battle her." she replies. That made sense. I walk up slowly to her. I tapped her shoulder and said, "Excuse me? Are you a Gym Trainer of Misty?"

"Correction, I _was _a Gym Trainer of Misty. Misty was captured by Titanium and Uranium." she replies.

"Oh." I say. "That's too bad. I wanted to battle Misty and get my badge. Guess I won't be able to..." I start to leave.

"Wait." the girl replies. "I was the only Gym Trainer to make it down here, so they made me the official Gym Leader until Misty is saved. Don't worry about the badges also, I saved most of them." I smile. She was practically giving me the badge.

"Okay, then." I say. "Let's battle."

"Okay!" she replies. "Time to battle the water master, Nanci!"

**?'s Perspective**

It was time. I got the seventh Kanto badge ready for this moment. I take out the Fusion Gem. No chips, cracks, or deformities. It was perfect. I place it on the Fusion Altar. There are three slots, the first one for a badge, the second for the Fusion Gem, and the third for a Power, Speed, or Defense Crystal. It was so simple that a child can understand it. I place the well earned Volcano Badge in the first slot. It was unfortunate that Blaine wasn't there. It would have been a nice reunion. Maybe if he was lucky, he could have been killed quickly and efficiently. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. I pass the second slot. It was already occupied by the Fusion Gem. I head towards the third slot. Now for the hard part. I need to pick what crystal I use. Well, I used all three of them equally. So I guess I go with my top priority. _**Power**_. I place a Power Crystal into the final slot. The machine starts to glow. Then a beam of light shoots out of the middle slot. Without the beam, the entire altar would explode. Then the whole room became dark. This was normal. I've learned that this darkness represents my bitterness, my evil intentions, and my soul overall. Then, the light returned. The only thing that change was that the altar was only holding one thing now. The Power Enhanced Volcano Badge. While I hold it in the badge case I own, I gain extra power. Also, it can be stacked with other power enhanced badges. I put it in the case with my other 30 badges. Now I have 10 speed enhanced, 10 defense enhanced, and 11 power enhanced badges. No one person can beat me now. Now to make sure no group of people can beat me.

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Okay, tell me when you want to start." Nanci says.

"Ready!" I reply. I couldn't wait to battle her. This is going to be so easy! I mean, she is one of those Gym Trainers that you destroy so easily!

"Oh by the way, you are probably underestimating my skill just because I was just a Gym Trainer. I'll have you know, I'm known as Misty's equal in Cerulean City so don't try to 'go easy' on me, okay?" Nanci says. How did she know I was thinking about that?

"Okay, I wasn't planning to anyways." I reply. No way am I taking chances right now.

"Good. This is going to be a two-on-two pokemon battle." Nanci says. "We'll both throw out our pokemon on go. Three...two...one...go! Go Horsea!"

"Go Drakos!" I exclaim. It was now or never.

"A Dratini. Nice pokemon. Did you find it? Those are extremely rare you know." Nanci asks.

"Nope. I had him as a starter." I reply.

"Wow! That's so lucky." she says. "Anyways, let's keep going. Horsea, Aurora Beam!"

"Drakos! Use Agility to dodge the beam!" I yell. Drakos starts to run (slither? I'm still not sure.) at a great speed away from the beam. "Now, use Twister!" Once again, Drakos starts to spin at an incredible speed and starts to suck everything that wasn't secure into it. I still haven't figured out how people don't get sucked into the twister. Unfortunately, the entire coliseum that we were battling in was very secure so the only thing that was actually sucked into it was the Horsea. Poor thing. It was picked up and swung around and around. "Launch it straight up!" I exclaim. It is sent straight up. Coincidentally, it was right above Drakos. I see Nanci smiling.

"Horsea! Ground Pound!" she says to Horsea. Wait, what?! There's no such move as Ground Pound! The Horsea speedily goes down and lands right on Dratini. Ouch. Then I see that Dratini is still up but hurt, and Horsea has fainted.

"What is this move Ground Pound? I've never heard of it." I ask Nanci.

"Well, it's not really a move. I just taught my Horsea to do it. I have learned that it increases speed, lowers the oppenent's pokemon's defense, but has recoil damage. Also, since it's not technically a move, I get to have four different moves as well!" she replies. Wow. She must be skilled to teach her pokemon skills that aren't moves. "Anyways, time to move on. Go, Marshtomp!"

"Drakos! Twister!" I exclaim.

"Marshtomp! Blizzard!" Nanci yells. She has trained her Marshtomp well because it hit Drakos before Drakos could suck it in.

"Good job." I say. "But now it's time for my next pokemon. Go Bedi!" I send out my precious Bedi. He was going to do me well right now.

"Marshtomp! Use Ancient Power!" Nanci exclaims. The Marshtomp summons rocks to fly over to Bedi.

"Bedi! Use String Shot to stop the rocks!" I yell. Bedi shoots lots of string to make a strong, durable, web to stop the rocks. It works, as planned. "Now, use Poison Sting to poison the rocks!" I can see a purple like substance going up the web and spread all over the rocks. Perfect. "Now throw the rocks at Marshtomp!"

"Quickly! Move away from the rocks!" Nanci tells Marshtomp. Marshtomp managed to run fast enough to only get grazed by the rocks. Even though Marshtomp was barely hit by rocks, he still got poisoned. Wow, Bedi is good at this. Now I just need to stall the battle.

"Bedi, fly up to the ceiling!" I yell. He flies up as told. "Now dive down and hit Marshtomp!" He dives at an insanse speed towards the Marshtomp. Bedi hits Marshtomp with his stinger hands. Ouch. That has to hurt. The Marshtomp flies off his feet and onto the poisoned rocks. When he falls off the rocks, he has obviously fainted. It almost looks like he has those swirls on his eyes like in TV.

"Wow. That was pretty incredible." Nanci says. "I really did underestimated you. I guess even little kids can win Gym Battles."

"Hey!" I reply. "I'm fifteen!"

"Whatever." Nanci replies. "Here's your Cascade Badge. With this, your skills will be noticed among more pokemon, which will help you gain most of their trust., though I'm pretty sure you can manage without it."

"Thanks!" I say. "Now, which way do I go to get to Vermillion City?"

"That won't be necessary." Nanci replies. "I've been in contact with Bill, and he says that he built a teleporting machine!"

"Wow, really?" I ask. I've never heard of anything like that.

"Yep!" Nanci replies. "But before you go, didn't some of your friends want to battle me as well?"

"Oh yeah." I say. "I forgot."

**Aaron's Perspective**

"Are you sure that they're still here?" Jake asks me.

"Definitely." I reply. We saw them come in here and we already found no escape routes of any kind. They should had have some kind of back door or escape route of some kind. Guess they're bad at planning out their base.

"Hey, I found something here!" Gleanna says. She always had a good eye for everything. It was probably all the carrot cake she eats. I look at it. It was a some sort of lever. I tried to push on it. No budge. Then, I tried to pull. Didn't do anything either.

"I know this kind of switch. You're suppose to pull it up." Jake tells me. He pulls on it. Then, one of the walls starts to rise up. When it rose up completely, it revealed a kitchen on the other side of the wall.

"Let's investigate this area." Gleanna tells us. She goes in the kitchen. She opens up all the cabinets. "Hey, look here! They have double chocolate strawberry cake! My favorite! How did they know?" I sigh. Nothing can get her attention when she is distracted by cake.

"Uh Gleanna, I thought vanilla ice cream cake was your favorite." Jake replies

"Oh, that's my favorite cake too." Gleanna tells her.

"Is every cake your favorite?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Gleanna says. That was predictable.. She takes the cake out of the cabinet. It was plastic. "What?! Who would dare make a fake cake?!" I look at the now empty cabinet. There was another lever.

"Look at that!" I exclaim. "It's another lever!"

"Ah, I see now." Jake says. "They put a lever in every room to open another room. Maybe the last room is an emergency exit!" He pulls on the lever. Another room opened in the main room.

"Let's go investigate this next room." I say. I look at the group. Nick and Tony are guarding the entrance to make sure no one comes in or out. But they would do better if they weren't together, but we didn't need too much security anyways. Jake was looking at me with a strong stare. He was trying to read my expression again. Gleanna was in the refrigerator, looking for something good to eat. Probably cake. She looks up from the fridge.

"I think I'll investigate this kitchen a little more." Gleanna replies. Meh, we don't need everyone to take down Titanium and Uranium.

"Sure," I tell Gleanna. "Why not?" She smiles and dives back into the fridge.

"Let's go, Jake." I tell Jake.

"Okay." Jake replies. We enter the next room. It was entertainment room. There was a 72 inch TV, two computers with over 5 terabytes of memory (I did a little bit of playing with them...), and literally every console there is.

"Wow." I said. "Let's hurry before I start to play everything here." We look through everything here. Nothing. "Well, I guess while we're here, I might as well play one of these consoles again. I take the out the DS (ah, the good old times). Everything falls over to reveal the lever. "Really? That is the most obvious place ever. No one could resist this many games."

"I did." Jake says.

"It's because you haven't seen these in forever. You should replay these sometime." I reply. I pull on the lever. Once again, the wall rose in the main room. We went into the main room. Gleanna was there, waiting.

"Aren't you suppose to be investigating the kitchen?" Jake asks.

"There wasn't any food left." Gleanna replies.

"Titanium and Uranium took it all?" Jake ask her again.

"No, I ate it all." Gleanna tells him. I seriously don't see how she can eat so much and still stay so skinny.

"Well, let's go search this room. It's probably the last one since there are no other walls that can be raised." I say. We go in. What we found was a big surprise. What we found was...nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. What?! What was the point of an empty room? Then, my PokeNav starts to ring.

"Is this Aaron?" says the person on the other end.

"Yes? Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Red. The Kanto Region Champion." says Red.

"Ah. Red, yes. What is it?" I tell him.

"You are looking for Titanium and Uranium, right?" Red asks.

"Yes, I am." I reply.

"Well, you will be interested in what I have seen." Red says. This could interest me.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"I think I know where they are." Red says. That doesn't interest me if he "thinks" he knows where they are.

"Where do you think they are?" I ask.

"They are in Lavender Town." Red says. He has a sure voice. I'm sure he truly believes it.

**Hey, I remembered this one this time! What's going to happen to Titanium and Uranium now that they're trapped? Who is this Mr. ? ? Will they find anything? When will Gleanna finally be tired of cake? (Sorry, she ate all ten of my double fudge cake). Does Bill actually have a teleporter? Would you guys like it if I make a epic battle against Mr. ? and Aaron? (Sorry, it's not happening, not now at least :P). Do you think I'm now selfish that I've added my self and my friends into the story. (You better not :( ). Most of these will not be answer in the next chapter! Ratings are greatly appreciated and reviews are commented on. Now, time to find out how to do that infuse badge thingy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Krystle's Perspective**

"I know we're suppose to be guarding the Mythos Tower, but I'm worried something happened to them." I tell Michael. I really hope that nothing happened to Gleanna, Jake, Nick, Tony, and Aaron.

"Don't worry." Michael replies. "Nobody has ever beaten Aaron before. They will triumph over Titanium and Uranium."

"I know no one has ever beaten him," I tell him. "but no one has ever destroyed an entire city with their pokemon as well."

"That is true." Michael says. "They also haven't called back either. Oh great, now you got me worried too!" Then my PokeNav starts to ring. I look at it. Oh thanks goodness, it was Jake calling. I answer it.

"Jake! Is everyone okay!?" I ask him.

"Yes, we're all fine." Jake replies. That's good. "Is the Mythos Tower still standing?"

"Of course!" I say. "I would never let it fall!"

"Yes." Jake replies. "That is true. Anyways tell the rest of the Legend Guardians that there was indeed a hidden base in Seafoam Islands. The only problem is that Titanium and Uranium have escaped somehow."

"What?!" I say. "How the heck can they escape!?"

"Don't ask me." Jake tells me. "Nick and Tony were guarding the entrance the whole time."

"Wait! Why would you let Nick and Tony guard? They would just fool around!" I ask. "How do you know that they are lying? How do you know they actually guarded the whole time?"

"Krystle, they may be goofy sometimes, but when they have a job to do, they do it." Jake replies. It was true.

"Okay, okay." I say. "So are you coming back now?"

"No, we have another lead from Red." Jake tells me. "He says that he noticed something odd on his radar. He says that there were eight objects heading pass the Indigo Plateau. He think it's heading towards Lavender Town."

"Really?" I say. "That would make sense! They would hide in a place that wasn't completely populated but a place that wasn't abandoned as well!"

"Uh...yeah..." Jake replies. "Well, we got to get going. We want to find Titanium and Uranium before they get away."

"Okay, bye!" I say.

"See ya." Jake says. The call hangs up. Well, I know that they are safe now.

"Michael." I say. "They're fine, but they won't be back for a while."

"Okay, I see." Michael says.

**Zylen's Perspective**

We're walking back up the steps we came through.

"I can't believe I got my second badge!" Gino says. "This is the best day of my life!"

"Dude, we all got our second badge." Haley replies. Then, she whispers to me, "And if this is his best day ever, I wonder what day it will be for him when he challenges the Champion." I laugh quietly. I didn't want to hurt Gino's feelings.

"Now, which way is Bill's House?" I ask.

"From what Nanci said, we go north of the town pass the gate," Haley replies. "then we head east until we reach Bill's House."

"Oh, okay thanks." I tell her. We travel past the bridge when I see an cave opening across the bridge. "What is that cave?" I ask.

"That's Cerulean Cave." Gino replies. "How did you not recognize it? It was where Mewtwo used to live, but then it escaped and is now roaming the Kanto region."

"Oh, now I know what it is now." I say. We past route 25 pretty quickly. It was easier due to the trees being burnt down. We arrived at Bill's House. Miraculously, it wasn't scratched at all from the Cerulean Accident. Hey, that was catchy. I should tell Haley and Gino about later.

"So who knocks on the door?" Gino asks.

"I will." I say. I knock three times on the white birch door.

"Come in!" says a voice from inside the house. We open the door and come in. We didn't see anyone here. Just a bunch of plush dolls. Then out of the dolls come Bill.

"Sorry, I was looking for the Mudkip doll in this pile." says Bill. "I'm expecting someone very important today, so I'm organizing right now. Do you want to see my pokemon collection?"

"No." Haley says.

"No." I say.

"Yeah!" Gino exclaims. We look at him with an "Are you serious?" face. "I mean no thanks..." He says.

"That's too bad..." Bill replies. "So what do you want?"

"We want to use your teleporter. We heard you had one from Nanci." Haley says.

"Ah! I see. I usually decline unless it was an important person, but since Nanci sent you here, I guess I'll make an exception. But first, can you do me a favor?"

"Okay, then." I say.

"I need some help organizing these dolls. If you do this, I'll give each of you a really rare pokemon." Bill says.

"Sure." Haley replies.

"I'm fine with that." I say.

"Alright! I would love to!" Gino replies. We look at him. "What? I need someone to accompany Sphe and Pidge." We spend a lot of time finding the right poke dolls and putting them in order. When we put the last one (Dratini doll, it was cute) on the shelf, Bill looks impressed.

"Okay, closes your eyes. I'm going to put three poke dolls in front of you and you have to randomly pick the poke doll to get that pokemon. One of them will be shiny. Gino, you go first." Bills says. Gino sits down and Bill puts down three plush dolls down. One was a Riolu, the next was Beldum, and the last was Gible. The Beldum was a shiny one. Gino put his hands over the dolls. Finally, he picks the Riolu.

"Sweet! I get a Riolu!" says Gino. "He will make a nice addition to my team!" Haley was next. She gets the chance to get a Togepi, a Porygon, or a Bagon. The Porygon is a shiny. She gets the Togepi.

"Awww! It's so cute!" she says as she gets it. I was nervous. What pokemon was I going to get? Will it trust me? Then, it's my turn. I close my eyes. I hover my hands over the dolls. Then, I pick the 3rd one. It was a an Eevee. Better yet, It was a shiny Eevee. The other ones were Larvitar and Deino.

"Wow! You're so lucky! A shiny!" Gino says. Bill gives me the pokeball with the Eevee.

"Now, you should get going, Vermillion City." Bill says. "Go into that capsule. Only one person at a time, and it will teleport you guys to different parts of Vermillion City, to ensure you guys don't end up in each other. You will also see you being disappearing slowly into pieces. That is normal. Zylen, since you were last in picking your pokemon, you get to go first now." Great. I head into the capsule. When he closes the door, it is almost completely dark. I can only see myself. Then, I can't even see myself. All I see are...is that a heart? Then I realize that I feel cold on my body. I must be teleporting already. Soon, I don't see any part of me. Then all of a sudden, the place changes suddenly. It goes from completely dark to blinding bright. When my eyes adjust, I'm in Vermillion City, right in from of the gym. Wow, it actually worked!

**Aaron's Perspective**

"Looks like we're here. This has to be Bill's House." I say. This was pretty much the only house here. Cerulean City was destroyed so there were no other house nearby.

"I hear someone talking to someone else in there." Nick says. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" says someone from inside.

"It's Aaron and the true Elites!" I say.

"Oh, come in!" Bill replies. We enter the house. We saw three people in there. Bill, of course, and two young people, probably pokemon trainers asking to look at his pokemon collection. "I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm helping these guys get to Vermillion City."

"Wait, but I thought you only help people that are important." Jake said. "That's what Red said."

"I usually do, but these two plus someone who just teleported were sent here by my best friend, so I made an exception." Bill says.

"Oh, I see." Jake says. I look at those two people.

"Hey, my name is Aaron, I'm the true champion." I tell them.

"You never use that name! You always went by Aaron, the true master of all pokemon! Plus, how would they not know who you are?" Tony says.

"Be quiet!" I say. "Moving on, what are your names?"

"M-my name i-is H-haley." says the girl. "I-it's an h-honor to m-meet you..." She seems nice enough.

"And my name is Gino!" the guy says. "It's great to meet you!" He looks nice as well, just a little too energetic, like Nick and Tony.

"Hello, Haley and Gino. I assume you're taking on the Kanto League, am I right?" I ask.

"Yeah!" they both say simultaneously .

"Well then, what do you plan to do after that?" I ask them.

"I plan on taking the Heeva League right away!" Gino says. I look at him with doubt. I hope he knows that he needs at least 16 badges and 2 champion certificates to even enter the Heeva League.

"I want to travel around to all the regions and battle all the elite 4 and champions!" Haley replies. Now that is the right way to go. It would you give you a big advantage in the Heeva region.

"Gino, I think you would want to follow Haley's intentions. It would help a lot in the Heeva region. Plus, you need at least 16 badges and must have beaten 2 champions to enter the Heeva League." I tell him.

"Oh, okay! I will do just that!" Gino says.

"Good." I say. I turn to Haley. "Haley, you have good intentions. If you try really hard, maybe after you fill those intentions, I will meet you in the Heeva League." I tell her.

"Okay, sir." Haley says.

"Don't call me sir, my name is Aaron." I say.

"Okay, Aaron." Haley replies

"Well, if the introductions are over, they need to get going. They have someone waiting for them." Bill says.

"Oh, yes." I say. "Yes, they should start to go then."

When they go, Tony says, "Dude! What was that for?! Do you have a crush on that Haley girl or something?!"

I blink. "No, you know that I have someone waiting for me at Heeva. It was just that something about them told me that they will change my life forever someday." I say.

"That is why you had a conversation with random people?! Just because you feel something about them will change something? Well, now you changed my thought about you." Tony says.

"You have someone waiting for you in Heeva? I never knew that." Gleanna says.

"Tony, I believe in this feeling in me. It's the reason why the Heeva region is real." I say. "If I didn't listen to it, there would be lots of people arguing who is the strongest who is the strongest when in reality, they were would never even be able to participate in the Heeva league and Gleanna, yes I do have someone special waiting for me in Heeva. She has been my friend since childhood and recently we started to be more."

"Aaron!" Jake says. "I didn't know you had a girl either! Why didn't you tell us?"

I start to blush. "Oh, well we didn't start go out until right before we left." I tell him.

"Oh, I see, but I thought you were going to start dating when you were eighteen?" Jake says.

"Meh, I just thought when I got the chance, I would." I say.

"Well, Bill, we are going to Lavender City." Nick says.

"Lavender Town?" Bill asks. "Why would you want to go there? That place was always creepy to me."

"Well, we heard from Red that Titanium and Uranium might be there." says Tony.

"Ah, I see." Bill says. "Well then, one at a time into that capsule. You should expect to see yourself disappear. You won't all be teleported to the exact same location."

"Okay." I say. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

**Zylen's Perspective**

"What is taking them so long?" I ask myself. "I better look around this town." I walk around the town and it was interesting. The pokemon center was right next to the poke gym. The houses were all side by side. There was a large mansion in next to all the houses. The most important part of it was that Diglett's Cave was next to the pokemon center. Why would you build an electric type gym next a cave filled with ground type pokemon? I'll never know. I head for the pokemon center. But when I got there, I saw the freakiest thing ever. I saw Haley's body with her head just standing there. I tried to calm, but it was still freaky. You don't just see your friend without a head. Then, the head starts to appear, without the eyes. I'll never un-see that. Then the eyes come.

"Oh, hi Zylen." Haley says. "What's with that look on your face? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Well, Haley did look like a ghost without her head, but I decided not to mention it.

"It's nothing." I reply.

"Hey, where's Gino? He came here before me." Haley asks. I never saw him.

"I don't know, maybe Bill teleported him to the wrong place?" I reply.

"Over here!" says a voice coming from Diglett's Cave. "I think Bill was a little off with his teleporting, I ended up at the other end of Diglett's Cave. It was blocked the other way though, so I kept going this way."He comes out of the cave. He had dirt all over him. "I got chased down by all the Digletts in there but I'm finally here! My new Riolu was a big help."

"Okay, you should let your pokemon rest then. They are probably tired." Haley says.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Gino replies. We enter the pokemon center. The pokemon nurse looks at us.

"What are you doing out so late? Curfew was at 8 today!" the nurse says.

"Curfew? There's a curfew in this town?" Gino asks.

"Wait, you're new here?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, we're new here." I reply.

" How is that possible? All the entrances here are blocked. You can't even fly in here. He always watches in his mansion." the nurse asks.

"Wait? Who is 'he'?" Haley asks.

"Blitz! The new gym leader!" the nurse exclaims.

"What does the new gym leader have to do with this?" I ask.

"Well, let's start with at the beginning. When Lt. Surge disappeared, Blitz took his place. He looked like a nice guy at first, but then he blocked every entrance to Vermillion City and said 'If anyone here can defeat me and my pokemon, I'll take my leave, and you can keep on living your life, but if no one can, then you'll have to follow my rules.' and then he listed a bunch of rules like, curfew at 8 unless he feels happy, then 9, no leaving the town, no contacting anyone out of town. It's been horrible! No one here has strong pokemon and Blitz is way too powerful. The worst part is that no one even notices this!"

"Wait. So your new gym leader has been taking over this entire city and all the people in it, right? Haley asks.

"Yes." the nurse replies.

"Do you know why though?" Haley asks.

"No." the nurse says. "No one here knows why Blitz is doing this."

"Hmmm..." Haley says. "Is there anything peculiar about him?"

"Other than his taking over the city? Well, his shirt has a weird picture on it." the nurse replies

"Really? Please describe." Haley asks.

"Well, it is pretty straightforward. It's a flag with the letters PO." says the nurse. Gino's eyes seem to brighten.

"I saw some other people with that shirt! They were taking fossils from Mt. Moon!" Gino said. "I knew they were suspicious!"

"There are more then one?" the nurse wonders. "I thought that Blitz was working alone!"

"I guess not." Gino says. "He is probably conspiring with Titanium and Uranium." I start think about that dream again.

"Guys," I say. "It might not be Titanium and Uranium that are actually the problem."

"What?" Haley and Gino both said.

"Well, there might be another threat out there in Kanto." I say.

**Woot! Chapter 8 is up! I'm not even done with 9 yet (Jake...). Well, time for questions! Who are the Legend Guardians? Will the next chapter be the next pokemon gym battle? Why did Aaron talk to Haley and Gino? Who is this girl that Aaron is dating? (No, it's not Krystle. I know what you're thinking, Kaho.) Will I finally announce the name of this threat? Most of these will not be answered in the next chapter! Ratings are apprieciated and reviews are commented on. Now, time to cry about not actually have a girlfriend while I made one for myself in a story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Aaron's Perspective**

I really don't get the teleporting that happened. I was at Bill's House first and then I was in Viridian City. What was even weirder was that I felt a strong breeze before I was out of the capsule. I just don't know. I went last, so I needed to head to the pokemon center. Good thing I ended up right in front of it. I walk into it. I saw the Elite 4 at the table. I go to sit with them.

"Hey, you're here already!" Gleanna says. "Bill said not to expect you for at least another five minutes."

"Eh, I got lucky and teleported right in front of the pokemon center." I say.

"So, Red said that they would be here. We should start to look now that everyone's here." Jake says.

"You're right." I reply. "You never know when they will change areas."

"Yep." Tony says. "Well, me and Nick will look around the outskirts of town, okay?"

"No, we need to be serious now, and it's hardly serious when you two are together. So, Nick, you check around town. Make sure to check houses as well. Tony, you look around the routes. Gleanna, and Jake will check the floors of the Lavender Radio Tower. I'll check out the House of Memories."

"No fair!" Tony says. "We're separated doing the boring stuff, Jake and Gleanna are together in the cool radio tower and you're in the awesome ghost house!"

"Calm down. They are looking in separate floors, okay? Besides, this is not the time to argue on what is cool and what is not. We're looking for two very malevolent people! Anyways, if you find anything, call with your PokeNav." I tell everyone. We spread out. I head to the House of Memories. It was really a creepy place to me. There were graves everywhere, and I feel my pokeballs shaking. My pokemon were scared as well. No one else was here as well. After a while,

I found absolutely nothing. Then, I had a great idea. It was crazy, but it had to work. I pull out a Life Orb. I knew this would be useful one day. Then I pulled out some Mystic Seeds, a Relic Crown, and an Azure Flute. I place the Mystic Seeds in a perfect circle and a X in the middle of it. Then, I place the Life Orb on the X. Then, it started to glow. I put the Relic Crown on the life orb. Then I start to play the Azure Flute. When I finish, it was glowing very, very brightly, like a pokemon evolution.

I chant the words, "Bring the deceased that I wish for back to Earth!" Then, the Life Orb shatters. It would have looked like I failed, but the shards have now taken the shape of the Mystic Seeds. A perfect circle of broken glass. The Relic Crown was in the dead center of it. Then, I look around. I saw what I had expected. "Hello, Lt. Surge." I open my hand to get ready to shake.

"I can't shake." Lt. Surge says. "I'm dead, remember?"

"Ah, yes." I say. "You're just a image of the real you. How is it in after life?"

"It's nice." he says. "Now, why did you call?"

"I have a few questions." I reply.

"Ask on then." He tells me. "But hurry, you only have about 10 minutes."

"Okay, where was it that Titanium and Uranium killed you?" I ask.

"Sorry, I can't answer that." he answers.

"What?! Why not?" I ask him. I'm confused.

"It's because Titanium and Uranium didn't kill me." Lt. Surge calmly says. Wait what?! Who killed him then?!

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Wait, so you tell us that you talked to Uranium and believed her that they didn't destroy Cerulean City." Haley says. We were in the nurse's house. She let us stay for a few days.

"Yes," I say. "and you tell me that you and Gino met Aaron and he talked to you like you guys were his best friends."

"Yeah!" Gino replies. "It was the best moment of my life! He didn't look older than 18!"

"I think you're over exaggerating a little." Haley says.

"No way! It was great!" Gino replies.

"Whatever." Haley says.

"Anyways, how could you believe Uranium!?" Gino asks. "You can't trust the enemy!"

"I believe her because I knew she wasn't lying." I say. "Also, there was something about her that made me think of her as someone familiar."

"Maybe it was her taking over your mind or something!" Gino yells at me.

"No, I know that my mind wasn't being taken over." I reply.

"How?!" Gino ask. "How do you know?!"

"I know because I still asked her questions to get rid of doubt." I say. "Now, we need to find out how to beat this Blitz."

"Well, we should just try right now." Haley says. "I mean, we're really strong right now. I bet we can do it now."

"That is true." I admit. "We beat two of the gym leaders on our first try."

"Let's try it!" Gino exclaims. He almost runs out of the door.

"No! Not right now." I say. "It's night, we should sleep."

"Yeah," Haley replies. "we can't battle without any rest."

"Okay..." Gino says. We go into the guest room. There was only one bed.

"Uh..." Haley says. "I don't mean to offend you guys, but I am not sleeping with you two. Just Zylen, maybe, but not both of you."

"Wait what?" I say.

"Well, I can sleep on the floor if you want." Gino says.

"I didn't mean it like that." Haley says. "I just don't want to sleep with strangers."

"Wait. I'm not a stranger?" I ask. I mean we only met like two days ago.

"To me you're not." Haley replies. Okay then... Then, the nurse came with two sleeping bags.

"I think you guys need these." the nurse says. "I wouldn't want to sleep with my friends, it would be weird."

"Oh, thanks." Haley says. She looked disappointed. I feel awkward now. Does she like me or something? I go into the sleeping bag. I fall asleep.

I wake up the next day. I look around. Haley wasn't in her bed. She was probably taking a shower or something. I see Gino still asleep. Maybe that was the secret to his happiness. Lots and lots of sleep. I get up and walk out of the room. I see Haley eating some cereal on a table while watch TV. The cereal was Captain Munch. Honestly, I prefer Fruity Boulders. I sit next to her.

"Hey," Haley says. "You're awake early."

"Well, you did wake up before me." I say.

"Yeah, I guess, but I always wake up this early. I know you sleep late." Haley replies.

"How do you know how late I sleep?" I ask her.

"Well, there was that time when we were in Cerulean City." Haley replies.

"Oh, right. That was only one time though." I say. "I guess I make good first impressions."

Haley laughs a little. Then she looks down at her cereal. "Are you going to get some breakfast in you or what?" she asks

My stomach grumbles. "Yeah, I guess so." I look at the variety. There were Captain Munch, Honey Walnut Cheerios and Cinnamon Roast Crunch. After very careful thinking, I choose the Cinnamon Roast Crunch. I pour my cereal and milk, then I go back to where Haley was. She was drinking her milk. I sit down and start eating my cereal.

"Cinnamon Roast Crunch, huh?" Haley asks. "I've never had any before. How is it?"

"It's good. I recommend it." I say.

"Okay, I'll try it sometime. By the way, is Gino still asleep?" Haley asks.

"Probably." I answer. "I can tell he is a heavy sleeper. It's his mood."

"Yeah. He's always really happy." Haley says.

"Yep, that's Gino." I reply. Then, Gino comes out of the guest room.

"Did I hear my name being called?" Gino says.

"Oh, you're finally awake." I say.

"Yeah, I wanted to wake up earlier than you guys, but I guess that didn't work out." Gino says.

"At least you're happy." Haley says.

"Yeah." Gino replies. "Well, should we discuss how to beat Blitz?"

"Sure, why not?" Haley says. "So, we should just battle him?"

"Yes, and if we can't beat him, we'll just try again!" Gino exclaims.

"Actually, you can't do that." says someone. The nurse walks into the room. "Blitz only lets people battle him once."

"What?!" Gino ask. "Why?!"

"He probably is afraid that somehow, someone is going to challeng him, remember his strategy, and defeat him the second time." the nurse replies.

"That is stupid! Someone could tell another person how to defeat him, and they could beat him anyways!" Gino exclaims.

"Gino. Calm down." Haley says.

"No! I hate it when people play unfairly! It's not right!" Gino replies.

"Gino, the only thing we can do is try to defeat Blitz." Haley says.

"That's what I'm going to do then! I'm going to challenge Blitz right now!" Gino says. He runs out the front door.

"Wait!" I yell. This is bad.

**Gino's Perspective**

I must have set a new world record because of how fast I was running. It literally took five seconds to travel from the houses to the gym. That didn't matter to me though. I needed to get rid of Blitz. I don't care if people say I'm not ready. I believe I'm ready. If I wasn't before, my flare definitely made me now. I open the doors to the gym. There were trash cans everwhere. In the middle of them, looking away from me, was Blitz.

"I want to battle you, Blitz!" I yell. I should have said, _I want to destroy you, Blitz_, but that's was a little too late.

"Oh really? And who might you be? It better not be Joey again...I told him so many times! You only get one chance! One!" says Blitz. That truly did it.

"No! My name is Gino! Believe me, I will beat you, unlike everyone else!" I exclaim.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see. Now let me look...nope. No Gino here on the list of already battled." he says. He turns around. "And you don't look familiar...Okay, then, you're all clear to battle! Go Electivire!"

"HOLY KARP!" I yell. I didn't expect that. I see Blitz smiling.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Blitz asks.

"Nope." I say. "I didn't at all."

"I thought so. I guess you haven't talked to the people who've battled me huh?" Blitz asked.

"Nope." I reply. "I guess I should have." Wait why am I so calm? I should be mad! "It wouldn't have mattered anyways! I'll still beat you!"

"You have determination. That's important, but it won't help you win." Blitz says. "Now, are you going to send out your pokemon or what?"

"Oh, yeah! Go Rol!" I exclaim. My Riolu comes out. "Use Focus Punch!" Rol charges up his fist and throws a punch at the Electivire. When it hit it, the Electivire got pushed back a little but didn't look hurt at all.

"Electivire, Charge Beam." Blitz says. Then, a ginormous ball of energy comesm and zap my poor Rol. When it went away, I saw that Rol has fainted. I think, _What?! How can it be that strong?!_

**Aaron's Perspective**

"Thank you for telling me all this. We'll make sure that no one else will die the way that you did." I say. This was a lot to take in.

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go now. I can't stay forever. Good bye." Lt. Surge says. Then, he disappears. I can't believe it. There is a enemy worse than Titanium and Uranium? Wait, no, Titanium and Uranium aren't as bad anymore. This new enemy was the problem the whole time. I need to tell the true Elites. I get out of the building. I pick up my PokeNav. Let's see... I send a message to everyone to head over to the pokemon center. A few minutes later, all of them have arrived.

"Okay, so after my investigation, I have found out something important." I say.

"What is it? It better be good. I was listening to my favorite song in the radio station." Gleanna says.

"I've found out that Titanium and Uranium are not the real problem." I tell them.

"What?!" they all say.

"Yes, I've talked to Lt. Surge's spirit-," I say before I was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. First it was talking to strangers and now summoning the dead's spirits. I thought I was crazy." Tony says. I look at him. He stops talking.

"Anyways, I've talked to Lt. Surge's spirit, and I've found out that are real enemy is someone named Plutonium." I tell them.

"Plutonium? I think there is a connection with the villian's names..." Nick says.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is that we find this person before he murders or destroy anything!" I say.

"Yeah, but where do we find them?" Gleanna says. Then, another one of those feelings hit me.

"We go to Vermillion City." I confidently say.

"What? Why?" Tony asks. I can't tell him it was that feelings again.

"Uh, because Lt. Surge used to be Gym Leader there?" I say.

"Oh, I see! Why would they attack that gym instead of any other one? Probably because that gym was the closest!" Gleanna says.

"Yeah..." I reply. That actually kind of made sense.

"Okay, then let's go there." Jake says. We exit the pokemon center. I take out Togekiss.

"Togekiss, take us to Vermillion City." I say. It nods and we all get on it. Then we set off. One thing worries me though. _What are we going to find there?_

**Zylen's Perspective**

"How'd it go?" I ask. Gino had just come back from the gym.

"I failed very badly..." Gino says. "But it wasn't fair! He had an Electivire that one shot my Rol with Charge Beam!"

"Really?" Haley asks. "Wow. What about Spheal and Pidgeotto? Should they have been one shot as well then? Since it's an electric gym?"

"That's the weird part. They didn't. He used a stronger move, Body Slam, and it defeated them in quite a few hits. I actually got to defeat the Electivire...but then the Luxray got me..." Gino says.

"Well, maybe because it was because Riolu is weaker than Spheal and Pidgeotto?" I say.

"No, I just know it's not that. I'll think about it... You guys should train for the gym?" Gino suggests.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll go do that." Haley says. "How about you, Zylen?"

"Yeah, sure." I reply. We head out into Route 6. We battle a few pokemon.

"Zylen? I was thinking about what Gino said." Haley says.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask.

"I think I found a difference that could have changed it." Haley replies.

"Really? What?" I ask her.

"The type that the moves are. Charge Beam was electric and Body Slam was normal." she answers.

"So? Electric does normal damage to Riolu." I say.

"I don't mean that. Do you remember the TV show I was watching?" she asks.

"Yes. '1000 Interesting Facts about Pokemon Items.'" I reply.

"Well, I remember this one episode." Haley says. "It was about the Light Ball. It says that Light Balls form when enough electricity is generated. It also said that the electricity can be used as a way better kind of Light Ball, just not transportable. So what if Blitz is using a electrical current to power his pokemon's electric pokemon?"

"That would make sense." I reply. "But where would he put an electrical item that would not be seen?"

"Think about it. Where is someplace that no one can go but Blitz?" Haley says. I think. The gym is somewhere anyone could go. The pokemon center is where the nurse is constantly working. The house are people's home so he wouldn't hide it there. That left the most obvious one.

"He put it in his mansion. Of course he would!" I exclaim.

"Right, there is a way to confirm this as well, we ask the builder of that mansion." Haley says.

"Yeah, but who built this house?" I ask.

"It was a guy who had a Machop. I remember, his name was Demetrius." Haley tells me. Hey, at least we have an idea.

"Did someone call for me?" says an old man coming out of the house. "Hi, my name is Demetrius, and I was the builder of this mansion."

**Chapter 9! Yay! Sorry if you feel like this took forever, I was spending more time on other stuff (Trying to get the girl of my dreams was one of thse things ;-;). Anyways... question time! Will the plan work? Are Aaron and the group going to make it to Vermillion City? Why don't people summon people back all the time? (Well, just think about how rare all the items are.). Where are Titanium and Uranium? Most of these questions will not be answered in the next chapter! (Wait...Most of them will be actually...). Ratings are appreciated and reviews will be commented on! Now, time to annoy the karp out of my crush. Wish me good luck! I'll need it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Zylen's Perspective**

"So what you're saying is that we break into Blitz's mansion just because of something that you thought?" Gino asks.

"That's what I thought at first." says Demetrius. He came with us back to the nurse's house. "But then they explained it more thoroughly, it made perfect sense. I had put a backup electrical generator in the basement. I haven't really used it, so I don't know its power yet."

"Well, if this isn't it, then what would it be?" Haley says.

"Maybe he has a Light Ball..." I reply.

"Well, yeah, but think about it." Haley says. "Why would he use a Light Ball that only doubles his electic attack when he has a generator that increases his power by three, maybe four times more than that?"

"Well, that's true..." I say.

"So, what is the plan, Demetrius?" Haley asks.

"We sneak into the mansion during the day, since that's when Blitz is not in mansion." Demetrius says. "We use the mansion layout map that I have to get into the basement. Then we shut down the electrical generator and we leave unnoticed. Any questions?"

"I do." Gino says. "Why are you helping us?"

"I want Blitz gone." Demetrius answers. "Machop and I built the mansion for us, not Blitz. It took years for it and when we finished, Blitz came along and demanded that I gave it to him."

"Wow, that's deep." Gino says. I think over the plan again. It seemed too perfect. Something was bound to go wrong.

"We start tomorrow the minute that Blitz leaves for his gym, so we can get plenty of time." Demetrius explains. "Get some sleep, you never know when he will go out to the gym."

**The Next Day...**

"Rise and shine!" Gino exclaims. I wake up. I look around. Gino is up and ready already. Even Haley is still asleep. This is really surprising. Gino always sleeps in. He must be really mad at Blitz.

"Come on! Five more minutes!" Haley exclaims. It must be that early. I get up reluctantly.

"I don't think that Blitz would wake up this early." I say. I wanted some more sleep.

"You don't know that!" Gino replies.

"Well, why don't you check to see if the gym is open?" I say.

"Great idea!" he exclaims. He goes running out of the door. I can't fall back asleep so I just lay there thinking about everything that's going to happen. We are going to barge into a mansion and shut down a generator and battle a evil gym leader to make him leave. Something we normally do everyday. Gino comes running back in. "He wasn't there yet!"

"Good. We can have at least some breakfast." I say.

"Don't worry about having to eat cereal again! I made something!" Gino says. He opens the door for us. When we got out of the guest room, there was a heavenly smell. When we enter the kitchen, there is tons of food. Turkey, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, burgers, and for desert, ice cream of all kinds.

"Wow, and I thought Haley was going to be the cook." I say.

"No way! I can't make a PB&J sandwhich without burning down the house!" Haley replies. We all laugh, but then we quickly changed to eating. After a few servings, we finish up. We took some of the food for Demetrius and leave the rest for the nurse. We head over to Demetrius' house. It was actually cleaner than the nurse's house, but also more bland. We head over to the kitchen to drop off the food, but we find Demetrius already there.

"I didn't expect to see you youngsters over here. Especially this early in the morning." Demetrius says.

"We brought you breakfast!" Gino says. I put the food onto his table. Demetrius looks at all the food.

"I guess I should try to eat something else for breakfast instead of cereal." he says. He starts to eat the turkey. "This is amazing, who made this?"

"I did." Gino answers.

"Wow. How did get this stuff?" Demetrius asks.

"I keep a lot of food in my bag." Gino says. I look at his bag. I never noticed how big it was. "With all the money I get from defeating trainers, I managed to get this bag, which can stay cold for days, and all this food."

"Ah, I see." Demetrius says. "I didn't know you could get rich from being a trainer."

"Well, you can." Gino replies. "So when do we get start this?"

"Blitz usually goes to the gym at about 12 noon. So, we should get anything ready at 11, then go at 12:15." Demetrius explains.

"Okay, what do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait." Demetrius replies. I think I'll go back to sleep. We still have to wait 6 hours.

**Aaron's Perspective**

When it happened, I was managing Togekiss, Jake was looking for threats, Nick and Tony were tell jokes to each other, and Gleanna was sleeping. We were all flying on my Togekiss on the way to Vermillion City. A very cold wind swept us out of nowhere and knocked us unconscious. The last thing I saw was us falling...falling...falling. I wake up. I was in a prison cell. On the cell right across me, Gleanna was still knocked unconscious. I wish I could tell if she was still alive. I see Nick on the cell on the right of her. Unconscious as well. To the left of Gleanna was Jake. He was awake and looking at me.

"Aaron? Where are we?" Jake asks.

"I don't know. All I remember is us falling off of Togekiss." I reply. I go for my pokemon. The only problem is that they aren't there. "Wha-?!"

"Of course. We would have our pokemon taken by whoever locked us in here." Jake says. I hear some bumping in the cell left of me.

"W-where am I? Jake!" Tony says. "What happened to Gleanna and Nick? Why are they unconscious? Where's Aaron?"

"I'm right here." I answer. "Gleanna and Nick are fine, I think." That didn't help Tony very much.

"You think?!" Tony exclaims. "They could be dead for all you know!"

"Don't worry, they're not dead, at least not now." says someone that's not in my view. Then, a guy with silver-ish hair and an oldish face, kind of like Pryce, a gym leader of Johto, but total different. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes. He felt evil, not just kind of evil, but completely full of pure evil. "My name is Plutonium. I don't wish to harm you, but if you guys are unwilling, I'll have to. All I wish is to show my strength to the general public, so I need one of you to battle me. There are conditions though. If I lose, I will be banished into the OuterLands forever. If you guys lose, you will be banished there. Now, who is it going to be?" For a bit, no one says anything. "Really? No one? We'll then, maybe this will persuade you." He takes a knife out of his pocket. He has it at Gleanna's neck. "Now, I will ask again. Who will volunteer?" I was nervous. I have to do it though. I'm about to say it when someone else does.

"I will." says Jake. What?! Plutonium is smiling.

"Okay, then, we'll battle in three days." says Plutonium. "In the meantime, all you guys will stay here, but the others will be released after the battle. Trust me. I'm a man of my word." He leaves. I start to tear up a little. I didn't want to lose any of my friends to the OuterLands.

**Demetrius' Perspective**

It was already 1:30. Where are those youngsters? They should be here already. Then, I see them coming towards me.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Sorry, we fell asleep and woke up later than we thought." Zylen says. Geez, I told them to sleep the night before.

"Anyways, we need to get started now." I tell them. I take the key that I have to open the door. Good thing I hid this from Blitz all this time. We head into the mansion. Then the security turns on.

"Authorization required. State your name." says the security system.

"Demetrius." I state.

"...Authorization confirmed. Welcome. Disabling traps..." the security system says. That was weird. I thought that Blitz would have removed my name and voice from the security settings. Oh well, his mistake. We enter the main room. We go left to a staircase. When we go down, we find the generator.

"Now, I need to remember how to disable this." I explain. It's been a while since I put this in. Now let's see... this lever should slow down the electricity enough to make sure I don't receive a shock that would kill me. Then you put down this one, then that one, and finally this one. Now, just to push the button. I push and...the generator stopped. I breathe deeply. That was nerve-wrecking. "Okay, you can leave now." I tell them.

"Really? What was the point of bringing us here?" Haley says.

"I wanted you guys here just to see if it was successful." I reply. They leave. I follow them. I was about to exit the mansion when I hear a gun being loaded behind me.

"My, my, it looks like we have an intruder here. Demetrius, I didn't expect you out of all people to enter." says Blitz, somewhere behind me.

"How did you know I would coming, Blitz?" I ask.

"I rigged the security to tell me that there is an intruder, and to make sure that you don't know it." Blitz answers. "Now, why are you here?"

"Well, it was my mansion to begin with. I just came here to...borrow some of my stuff back." I reply. I need to play cool. Maybe he didn't see those three kids.

"Really? Well, I hope you know that this is now my mansion. Everything in here is my property and I won't let you borrow something. Now, did anyone come with you?" Blitz asks. He doesn't know that they were there.

"Maybe someone did, maybe someone didn't, but I'm pretty sure that no one came with me." I tell him.

"Hmmm..." Blitz says. "I will re-search this entire thing again. But, for now, I can't let you go away without a punishment. Actually, I can't let you go at all." Blitz says.

"No, you're not going to!" I exclaim. He was going to kill me, was he? He laughs.

"You have a short time left anymore. Besides, who do you have left? Everyone you loved has died." Blitz replies. "Well, I better hurry. The gym isn't going to stay there alone." This was it. The final point in life. It doesn't matter that I will die anyways. I did have a short time. I just hope that the youngsters can do it for everyone else. I also hope that they will be able to take care of Machop. Well, I guess it's time for me to be back with my Delilah again...

_**Bang.**_

**Zylen's Perspective**

"I can't believe that was so perfect!" Gino says.

"Well, that's because it took about five minutes and we didn't do anything." Haley says.

"Yeah, well, let's battle Blitz soon. You never know when he will find out that the generator is out." I tell them. We head out of the nurse's house and go to the gym. Haley tries to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hey!" Haley says. "It's locked!"

"Maybe Blitz is resting?" Gino suggests. Then Blitz runs up.

"Sorry, I was...er... getting something from the pokemon center." Blitz says. "Now, you guys want to battle? I know that you, Gino, have already had your chance, but you two can still battle me." After Blitz opens it up, we enter the gym. My first thought was, _Why were there so many trash cans?_

"Let's see... You right there." Blitz says, pointing at me. "You go first."

"Okay then." I reply. We get ready to battle.

"Alright, three-on-three, you may switch." Blitz tells me. "Go Electivire!" He sends out Electivire.

"Go Drakos!" I exclaim. Drakos comes out. "Use Ice Beam!" A big beam of ice shoots out of Dratini's mouth and hits the Electivire. It definitely hurt it, but it wasn't close to fainted it. Blitz smiles.

"Electivire. Thunderbolt." Blitz says. The room got significantly darker. Then a tiny bolt of lightning came down and hit Dratini. It looked like it tickled him. I'm smiling even more than Blitz was. I look at Blitz again. He looks very surprised. It was time to try the new move that Drakos has been practicing.

"Drakos, use Iron Tail!" I exclaim. Drakos jumps up and his tail starts to glow very brightly. When the glowing went away, his tail was shiny. Drakos made it so that his tail imitates iron. He starts to go down toward Electivire. He hits it straight on the head. It faints immediately. Blitz had very wide eyes.

"You did really good." Blitz tells me. Then he whispers to himself. "You got lucky. I'll show you what it's like to be destroyed. Ahem, nothing. Go Luxray." I think it is time to send out someone else.

"I'd like to change pokemon." I state. "Go Lightning!" I send out the shiny Eevee. The name really suited him. He was quick and majestic like lightning.

"Luxray, use Crunch." Blitz says.

"Lightning, dodge it and use Bite!" I exclaim. Lightning managed to get away from Luxray. Then, it came back and bit Luxray. Luxray started to panic and started to run around to try to get Eevee off of it. Good thing Eevee had a good grip. Eventually, Luxray fainted. Lightning was really powerful. I look at Blitz. He was really, really surprised now. Then he calmed down.

"Go Jolteon!" he yells. He sends out Jolteon. "Use Agility and then Double Kick!" Jolteon starts to speed up very quickly. Then before I even blink, Lighting fainted. Wow, that was incredible. I should use a pokemon that Jolteon can't get to.

"Go Bedi!" I exclaim. Ugh, why did I name him that? I'm going to have to change it sometime. "Use Drill Run!" Bedi then starts to put his stingers to become a drill. Then, it starts to go towards Jolteon.

"Jolteon! Dodge it!" Blitz orders. Jolteon starts to sprint away from Bedi. Bedi misses Jolteon by far. Darn! I need to do something that can slow down Jolteon enough for Bedi to be able to attack it. Then it hit me. I didn't have to slow it down. I had to stop it completely. I think about it. The trash cans in the gym look like points on a graph. I just need to make lines to make a square to catch Jolteon. But how am I going to make the lines? Then I know what to do.

"Bedi! Use String Shot to make a small square around the Jolteon!" I exclaim. "Make sure the string is poisoned!" Then, Bedi starts to make lots and lots of string. He starts to not only put a box around Jolteon, but everywhere. There were lines of fortified string connecting every box. He was thinking cleverly. "Now, use Drill Run again!" While Bedi starts to gets ready to attack, Jolteon tried to get out of the box. The problem for it was that the walls were very strong, and poisoned. So when it rams into the fortified string, it got weaker and weaker. When Bedi got to Jolteon, it had already fainted. I look back at Blitz. He looks like he was going to explode.

"Yay!" Gino exclaims. "You have to leave now Blitz!"

"Leave?" Blitz says. He sneers a little. "I'm not leaving."

"What?!" Gino asks. "You said you would leave if anyone ever beat you though!"

"Ha! Why would you ever believe me? I loved taking over this place and I don't plan on letting it go." he states.

"But you are a gym leader! Gym leaders always play by the rules!" Gino exclaims.

"Haven't you figured it out? I'm not a real gym leader." Blitz replies. "I'm not going to leave. The only thing is, well, you're not leaving either." Blitz then proceeds to take a gun out of his pocket.

"No! You wouldn't dare!" Haley exclaims.

"Oh yes, I would." Blitz replies. "Now let's see...who should I kill first? Maybe the lucky guy that beat me." He points the gun at me. "Or the annoying little boy." He moves the gun over to Gino. "Perhaps maybe even the girl that questioned me." The gun points at Haley. "Oh, the choices..." This was it.. Everything I wanted to do was going to all die with me. The worst part is no one will ever know what happened to us..

"Hold it!" yells a voice. We all got distracted, even Blitz. Then, Aaron comes bursting through the door. "I heard everything! You're coming with us!"

"Oh Karp!" Blitz yells. "You never take me alive!" Blitz throws something down. Then smoke starts to come out of it. When the smoke clears away, Blitz was gone. Typical move.

"Thanks Aaron!" I say. I go closer to him. But then I look closer at him. He was transparent. I almost scream. Then, he disappears.

"What!?" Gino exclaims. "How can anyone do that?!"

"Um..." Haley shyly says. "He wasn't real. I made him."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim. "How the heck is that possible?!"

"I don't know..." Haley says. "I just concentrate on every detail of the person and a copy of them appears."

"Wow..." I say. "Is there anything else we should know?" She looks away.

"No..." Haley replies. "Nothing at all.." She seems to be hiding something. I better not push it too hard.

"Well, what now?" Gino asks. I look around. I see that in one of trash cans, something was shining.

"Bedi, clear away the string please." I tell him. He nods and clear all of it away. I go to the trash can that was shining. It was filled with Thunder Badges. "Whoa, guys come here." I tell them. They come over.

"Wow! So many badges!" Gino exclaims.

"I guess we should each get one." Haley says. "If we wait for a new gym leader, we will probably wait for a month maybe." Sounds fair. We all take a badge and leave the rest.

"Now, I think we should tell everyone that Blitz is finally gone!" Gino exclaims.

"Yeah, let's tell Demetrius first. He would love to have his mansion back." I reply. We head over to Demetrius' house. No one was home, oddly enough.

"Hm... maybe we should ask around?" Haley suggests. We ask people if they have seen Demetrius. No one has seen him since this morning. That was weird.

"Hey.. I think there is something unsecured in my bag." He opens his bag. Inside, there was a pokeball. Gino opens it up. There was a Machop. Then I realized what happened.

**Yay! Chapter 10 is up! I'm so happy! (Progression with the girl I like! :DD) *Cough* Anyways, time for question!**

**Who here thought Gino was going to be a good cook? Will Jake win against Plutonium? (The real Jake already knows :) ). Does Haley have anything else hidden? Who will own the mansion now? Who else is as good of a cook as Haley? (I know I am). Most of these are personal questions so they will not be answered in the next chapter! Now, time to make more progression. I'm close, I can tell**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Aaron's Perspective**

It's been one day since we've been taken by Plutonium. He only feeds us enough to not starve to death, and the food is all stale and dirty. The group now all knows what happened. It didn't lighten up Gleanna and Nick's mood at all. We all stopped talking. I think they've all given up hope. I won't though. I just can't. Then, during the morning, I find something that might save us. I was looking around my cell, getting familiarized with the place. Then, I find a loose tile. I pick it up. It revealed a secret exit. Yes! Now time to see if other cells have it.

"Tony." I say. I hear shifting around.

"Aaron? What is it?" Tony calls from the cell next to me. His voice sounded scratchy.

"Can you look around to see if can find a loose tile?" I ask.

"Sure, but I doubt there will be a loose tile." Tony replies. I heard more shuffling and dragging. "Hey, I found one. But what does have to do with any- whoa! A escape route!"

"Yeah! Guys! I think every cell has an escape route!" I tell all of them.

"Aaron." says Jake from the cell in front of me. "It doesn't even matter if we find an escape route."

"What?" I tell him. "What do you mean? It's a way to escape!"

"What I'm saying is that even if we could escape, we would just get captured again. Besides, why would there be an escape route n every cell? Perhaps it's a test." Jake replies. That was true. I really wonder how he can think so clearly during these times.

"My, you are indeed right Jake." says someone. Plutonium comes out. "I expected you out of all of you to think it through. You will indeed make a fine opponent. Also, I've decided to shorten the time due to Jake's thinking. You now only need to be here until tomorrow. I also have decided where this will take place. We will have the battle in Celadon City." He leaves. Well, there goes my savior.

**Michael's Perspective**

"Tell us why we're here again." James says.

"You know why were here." I tell him. We were having an urgent meeting. We were at Krystle's stadium. All the Legend Guardians were here.

"Is it the thing with Aaron and the True Elites?" Andy asks.

"Yes, it is." Krystle replies. "As all you guys know, Aaron and the True Elites have gone missing. We haven't gotten a message from them for about two days."

"Oh no!" Wesley exclaims. "We have to do something!"

"Exactly, that's why you guys are here." I tell them. "We have to look everywhere, so you guys will be assigned regions to look around."

"Cool! I've haven't been to the other regions in forever!" Kaho says.

"So Krystle and I will be here, searching as well as protecting the Mythos Tower." I tell everyone. "Andy will be searching Johto, Tommy will be looking in Hoenn, James will be looking in Sinnoh, Helen, you go to Kalos, Dason will be at Unova, and Welsey and Kaho will be in Kanto. Now, we should go now if we are to find them."

"I have a question." Tommy states. "Is there anywhere specific we should look at?"

"No." Krystle replies. "We have no leads whatsoever, so you guys need to look everywhere."

"Okay." Tommy says.

"Any more questions?" I ask. There was none. "Okay, then. Meeting over." We all leave. Hopefully we can find them.

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Which way is Celadon City?" I ask. I had no sense of direction whatsoever. It was really early morning, but we wanted to get there ASAP.

"Well, we head north to Saffron City and then head west to Celadon." Haley replies.

"Wait! Can't we battle Saffron City first? It'll be like a two-for-one deal!" Gino says.

"Is that even allowed?" I ask.

"Well, they never check your badges so they'll never know." Gino replies.

"Yeah, that is true." Haley agrees. I guess it would work. We head over to Route 6. It needed a lawn trimming. All of the tall grass was really, really tall. We avoid all the grass and walked onto the road. Then, the water shoots out of the pond. It was like a eruption, but with water instead of lava. Then, when the water clears away, a Starmie and Slowking were standing there. All of a sudden, a barrier blocks the way into Saffron City.

"You wish to challenge me?" says a voice. "Then defeat these two, then access will be granted."

"Who is this?" Gino asks.

"Think about it. I'm in Saffron City, talking through telepathy." the voice replies.

"Sabrina? How did you know we were coming?" I ask.

"What do you think?! She's the Psychic Gym Leader! She can do that magical mind reading, future telling, seeing present in a orb, voodoo stuff!" Gino exclaims.

"Future telling and seeing the present I can do, but mind reading and voodoo dolls are not something I'm suppose to do." Sabrina says. "Anyways, you have to battle these two pokemon to gain entrance to Saffron City. If you can't, you may not battle me until you have two more badges and you must go and find another way to Celadon. Well, good luck!"

"Uh, okay then..." Gino says. "Zylen, you should go first. You have beaten Blitz easily."

"Alright." I reply. "Go Lightning!" I wanted to train Lightning. "Use Bite!" Lightning jumps on Slowbro and bites his head. It now looked like a Slowking and Slowbro hybrid. Then, Lightning starts to evolve. I grab my sunglasses, but I realize that it was night time. Meh, I put them on anyways. Even with the night and the sunglasses, it was still really bright. I had to look away. I guess I'll never see a evolution ever. When I look back, I see that Lightning evolved into Umbreon. Wow, how convenient. Anyways, now that Lightning evolved, he was even stronger than before. It didn't take long for the Slowbro fainted. Now it was me, Lightning (I don't have time to change the name yet), and the Starmie. Then, Starmie used Scald. When I look at Lightning, I see that the boiling water had left a hole in his fur. It also left a bright mark. He must be burned pretty badly.

"Now Lightning, Bite again!" I exclaim. Lightning once again jumps up and bites down on the Starmie. It tries really hard to shake Lightning off of it. The only thing was, Lightning was really strong, so no matter how hard he shook, Lightning still held on. Eventually, Starmie fainted. Lightning was incredible. We wait a few minutes. No comment from Sabrina.

"So, where is Sabrina?" Gino asks.

"Hm...what should I have for lunch?" Sabrina says. "Huh? You're already done? I expected you to take longer. No one really has beaten them that quickly. Oh well, you may enter." The barrier starts to dissolve.

"Well, let's go." Haley says. We enter Saffron City.

**Aaron's Perspective**

It was probably early day, but I can't really tell since there was very little sunlight. I look over at Jake. He looks lost in thought. Everyone was asleep, since I woke them up with the whole escape thing very early. Anyways, I wanted to talk to Jake. I want to know why he volunteered for the battle.

"Jake?" I ask. Jake looks up.

"Yes?" Jake says. "What is it?"

"I was wondering. Why did you volunteer to battle Plutonium?" I ask him.

"Well, no one else was going to volunteer, so I did." he replies.

"Jake, tell me the truth. You saw me about to volunteer. Why did you?" I tell him. There was silence.

"I didn't any one of you to get hurt or be dead." Jake answers. "All of you have someone that would go insane if they died. For example, you have your girlfriend, Nick has Tony, and Gleanna has Krystle."

"But, all of us will pretty much go crazy without you." I remark.

"Yes, but think about it. They will need all of you in the end." Jake says. "This isn't going to be the whole thing. It is just a public display of Plutonium's power. After this, everyone will need all of you four to contribute to help defeat him. They need your leadership to bring them all the way to victory. They need Nick and Tony to make the best out of even the worst of situations. They need Gleanna for holding everyone together and making everyone comfortable about everyone else. What can I do? I can't lead like you, I can't make the best of any situation like Nick and Tony, and I definitely make everyone comfortable."

"You can help think more logically when in bad situations!" I exclaim.

"That may be true, but that won't really help in the end." Jake replies.

"Yes it will." I state.

"How could you trust me after I completely changed in one night all those years ago?" Jake asks. I didn't know the answer to that. I couldn't reply. So I don't. There was a very long period of silence. Then I ask another question.

"Jake? Do you remember the first time we met?" I ask. He looks at me in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Jake answers. I think about that time.

***Flashback***

I wake up, feeling very tired. I look at the clock. It was 10:50. Wait, wasn't I suppose to do something? I check the calender. It was May 21. Oh shoot! It was the day I get my first pokemon! I'm suppose to be there in ten minutes! I run and change very quickly. Then, I go downstairs into the kitchen. I grab a bowl and quickly fill it with milk and cereal. I gobble it up. I throw on my shoes and run over to the professor's lab. I burst into the door. I look at the clock. It was 10:59. I was just on time!

"I'm here!" I yell. I look around. Professor Birch was about to let people pick their pokemon.

"Great! You're here! I thought you wouldn't make it. That would be a pity, to wait another few months to get a starter." Birch says. "Well, you'll get to pick after everyone else." I wait for a long time. There were so many early birds. Some people were already battling and making friendships. Then it was my turn. There were about 5 more pokeballs. After careful consideration, I chose Togepi out of all of them. It'll be great to train it! Then, I start to watch other people battle. I see someone with a Turtwig beat a person with a Totodile.

"Good job, Atlas." says the person with the Turtwig. Wow, that was incredible. He beat the guy so quickly. Then he looks at me. "You. Want to battle?" he asks.

"Uh..sure!" I say. I'm so excited! My first pokemon battle! "Go Togepi!" I exclaim. Togepi comes out of his pokeball.

"Atlas, go." says the guy. He sends out his Turtwig. "Use Absorb." The Turtwig starts to absorb Togepi's life force from it. I was still trying to figure out the moves Togepi could use.

"Uh, Togepi. Use...Metronome." I say, uncertain. Togepi wags his finger. Then, a giant wave of water comes out of nowhere and hits Turtwig (Not to mention a few angry people). It looked damaged, but not too much.

"Atlas, use Tackle to finish it." Jake tell his Turtwig. Then, the Turtwig collides into Togepi, fainting it instantly. "Good fight, though you should try to not use water move on a grass type. Maybe we'll meet again. My name is Jake."

"Yeah..." I say. He leaves. I now know my true goal as a trainer. It was to beat that Jake.

***End Of Flashback***

**Wesley's Perspective**

"So where are we going to start looking?" I ask. I have no idea where Aaron and them could be.

"Hmmm...maybe we should look in Pallet Town." Kaho replies. "Maybe Professor Oak knows where he is."

"Okay." I say. "Pidgeot, go to Pallet Town." We go all the way to Pallet Town. We land at Professor Oak's lab. I get off and knock on the door.

"Come in!" says a voice from inside the lab. We enter the lab. Professor Oak was tending to a kid trying to get his first pokemon. He looks at us. "Ah! Welcome, you must be Welsey and Kaho! Krystle said to expect you. I'm sorry to say that I don't know where Aaron is. Red may know though, you should talk to him."

"Oh, okay then, thank you for telling us." Kaho says. We are about to leave the lab when a loud roar comes out of the lab. We run out and see that a giant Hydreigon was outside the lab, looking straight at us. Then, it slices at us and all is see is red.

**Many Hours Later...**

I felt my beaten up body being thrown onto the floor as I wake up. I can still smell and taste my blood. I look around and see that I'm in a jail cell. I see that Kaho is in the cell directly in front of me. On the right of him was.. wait isn't that Jake?

"Hey! Is that you Jake?" I yell.

"Huh? Who was that?" says a voice next to me. It sounded like Aaron!

"Aaron? It's me, Wesley!" I exclaim.

"Oh, Wesley! Where are the other Legend Guardians?" Aaron asks.

"They're searching the other regions for...you! I need to tell them." I reply. I check my pocket. My PokeNav wasn't there. Of course! We're probably captured or something!

**Gleanna's Perspective**

I wake up to my stomach grumbling. I wish I had some cake. All they serve here is stale bread.

"I'm hungry!" I exclaim.

"Well, it's not like I always have funnel cake all the time just for you to rob!" Jake replies. Woah, Jake actually told a joke. So, it takes us being kidnapped and him about to battle so he can stay instead of being banished to the Outerlands to be able to tell a joke.

"Gleanna! You're still alive!" says a new voice.

"Who is that? Wesley? Is that you?" I ask. I really didn't expect that. Well, then again, I didn't expect to be kidnapped by a crazy white hair guy either.

"Yeah!" Wesley replies. "I've been kidnapped as well! And Kaho!"

"Uh, Welsey." Aaron says. "I don't think being kidnapped is something to be shouting about."

"Oh, okay!" Wesley exclaims. He was still doing it. Oh well.

"So, anything else happen while I was asleep?" I ask.

"We found out from Wesley that the Legend Guardians are searching for us." Aaron answers. Well, of course. That was why Wesley was there. Then, Plutonium comes.

"Hello, you must have introduced yourself to the new prisoners." Plutonium says.

"We already know them." I say. He laughs a little.

"Of course. But have you introduced them to me?" he asks. I sigh.

"Wesley, this is Plutonium." Aaron says.

"What about the other one?" Plutonium asks.

"He's still unconscious." Aaron answers.

"Ah, I see. Well, he probably be awake soon." Plutonium replies.

"Now, why are you here?" I ask. He wasn't just here to do small talk.

"I was just about to ask Jake to a walk with me." he answers. "So, would you Jake?"

"Okay." Jake replies. Plutonium does a small grin. What? Why would he say yes?

"I knew that you would be smart enough to never deny me." Plutonium says.

**Plutonium's Perspective**

Jake and I walk out the prison and into the back of the Safari Zone. It was the perfect place. Ever since it closed down, no one has stepped foot in this place. We stroll around the area a little.

"So, you aren't running away right now. Why is that?" I ask.

"I know that if I tried to run away, I'd be dead." Jake replies. Just the answer I was suspecting.

"But, what if you did survive and got away from all of this?" I ask him.

"Then, my friends would have been killed by you." he answers. He was indeed the person I thought of him as.

"Yes, that is true. What do you think about your friends? What are they to you?" I ask.

"Well, I honestly think they are a little too trusting, but they are still my companions." he answers.

"What do you mean by 'too trusting'? Care to explain?" I ask him.

"They still trust in me after I changed so suddenly, all those years ago." he replies.

"What do you mean? Why did you change suddenly?" I ask him, even though I know what it was.

"Well, it was on-" he says.

"Plutonium!" exclaims someone. I look behind me. It was Blitz.

"What is it, partner?" I ask. How dare he interrupt me!

"I told you, don't call me partner!" he yells.

"That doesn't matter! What is it?" I say.

"I...I...I failed! I couldn't keep Vermillion City!" he says.

"WHAT?! How dare you! You couldn't keep that simple city under your power! What kind of evil man are you?!" I exclaim. "Who did it? Who made you fail?!"

"I-it was a bunch a kids! One of them was named Gino!" he answers.

"You got kicked out by a bunch of kids!? What is wrong with you?!" I yell. I have a horrible partner!

"B-but Aaron was there! He was there and I had to flee!" he says.

"Aaron is here! I captured him! How could he be there and over in Vermillion at the same time?! You failed, and lied to me! I'm sorry, but you're not my partner anymore! In fact, you're no one anymore!" I exclaim. I send out Flygon. "Flygon, can you please send him to my chambers? Oh and injure him in anyway you want." Flygon takes Blitz, who was kicking it, and flys away.

I turn over to Jake. "Do you understand what happens when you disobey me?" I ask.

"Yes." he answers. Perfect, he passes my honesty test.

"Okay, let's go back now." I say.

"Alright." he replies.

**Chapter 11. It's finally done. I worked so hard just to catch up to this. I now have to write chapter 12 ;-;. Anyways, questions! Are the Kanto trio (Zylen, Haley, Gino) going to beat Sabrina? Has anything happened to the other Legend Guardians? Why is Jake so obedient? Why did Jake change suddenly many years ago? (Read Pokemon Heeva Regions, even though that part won't be out soon.) Why am I running out of questions? Most of these will not be answered in the chapter! Ratings are apprecitated and reviews are commented on! Now, time to write my story for the next 6 hours (Not!).**


	13. Chapter 12

*_You will be able to talk to the people in this chapter! When I use these brackets {}, you have to say whatever is in them! If you don't, well, I- ummmm, just say them gosh darn it. These will probably be in more chapters._

**Chapter 12**

**Uranium's Perspective**

I'm feeling really weak. Now I know how it feels like to be stuck in these capsules. I really don't see how Green can stay so active. He must have been used to not eating or something. I've been in this capsule for who knows how long. It was hard to tell with no clock or any sunlight. I look over at Titanium. He was calmer than usual. Weird, he usually bangs at the plexiglass trying to break it. Too bad we made it human-proof. It's weird, but that aura that came so many times in my life was gone. Maybe it didn't want to watch us. It was boring to see us like this anyways. Wait, I can feel it again. Maybe it can send help. Hey, you! We are in Saffron City_. {Alright! I'll try to tell someone!} _Wha?! You can talk?! _{What did you think? That I was some kind of silent spirit haunting you?} _Yes, actually. _{Wow, I don't haunt people. I just listen. So how do I get to you?}_ The entrance is th-

**Zylen's Perspective**

"Good job, FoFo!" Haley exclaims. She give her newly evolved Greninja a hug. We were in the main room where Sabrina normally battles. These battles have evolved Gino's Spheal into a Sealeo and Haley's Frogadier evolved into a Greninja. Maybe Drakos will evolve as well. They also both won. I also hope I win as well. Sabrina goes to heal her pokemon and then faces me.

"Okay...you, it's time to battle." Sabrina says. "You already know what the rules are. Three on three and no substitutions."

"Yes. I know." I reply.

"Okay then, let's start. Go, Mr. Mime!" Sabrina exclaims. She sends out Mr. Mime.

"Go, Drakos!" I yell. I send out my starter, Dratini. "Use Ice Beam!" Drakos shoots ice from its mouth right at Mr. Mime. The Mr. Mime slides back on contact with the ice. It also falls to the ground. "Now! Finish it off with Dragon Breath!" I exclaim. I can see the blue flames in Drakos' mouth.

"Quickly, Mr. Mime! Barrier!" Sabrina exclaims. Then, a force field surrounds the Mr. Mime. So when the Dragon Breath reached Mr. Mime, it was blocked off and actually bounced back to Drakos. Drakos slumped down and stayed still.

"No! Get up Drakos! You can do it!" I exclaim. Then, Drakos starts to glow. Perfect! I look away because, well I had no choice. When the brightness goes away, I look back at Drakos. It had evolved into a Dragonair! It was up and ready to battle. "Now, use Iron Tail!" I exclaim. Drakos glows again, but this time, it covered the entire body. When it finished glowing, his enitire body was shining. He goes down and breaks the barrier and hits Mr. Mime. It faints instantly. I can see a pattern in power after evolution. Sabrina doesn't seem surprised though.

"Good job, but you're going to have to do better than that with this next one." Sabrina says. "Go Kadabra!" She sends out Kadabra. "Use Psybeam!" Kadabra shoots a beam of many colors from his eyes.

"Drakos, dodge it!" I exclaim. Drakos manages to escape it mostly, but its tail was caught by a beam. "Now! Use Ice Beam!" Drakos shoots out a beam of ice, but it was larger and more powerful than before. It actually completely froze Kadabra. "Now, finish it off with Dragon Breath!" Drakos starts to charge up his blue flame.

"No! Kadabra, try to get out!" Sabrina exclaims. I pause for a second. Nothing happens. Then, the Dragon Breath hits the frozen Kadabra. Once again, it faints. I look at Sabrina again. She still doesn't look surprised. Weird.

"If you think you can beat me with one pokemon, you are mistaken. You may have beaten my first two pokemon, but I have saved my strongest for last. Besides, your Dragonair looks very tired right now." Sabrina says. That is true. Drakos looked like he was on the verge of fainting. "Anyways, you can't substitute your pokemon so let's keep going. Go Alakazam!" She sends out a larger than average Alakazam. "Use Psychic!" Then, Alakazam's eyes started to shine red. I see that Drakos was also surrounded in a blue glow. Then, the Alakazam moves his hand, and Drakos' tail moves the same way as well. Oh Karp! It was controlling Drakos! Then, Alakazam moves its hand over and Drakos moves his tail and hits himself. He faints once his tail made contact. I was surpised, but then again, I should have expected him to faint. Anyways, I will just end this off right now.

"Go Moonlight!" I exclaim. I renamed my Umbreon from Lightning to Moonlight, just to make it fit with its type and look. "Use Bite!" Moonlight jumps and bites the Alakazam right on the left arm.

"Alakazam! Psychic!" Sabrina yells. Alakazam's eyes start to turn red again. This time though, Moonlight wasn't glowing blue. Then when Sabrina realizes it. Psychic moves don't affect Dark type pokemon. Alakazam falls to the ground. Yes! I won! Sabrina looks at me.

"Congratulations, you won. Here is the Marsh Badge." Sabrina says.

"Thanks!" I exclaim. We were about to leave when all of a sudden, Sabrina falls to the ground.

"Wha?!" Gino says. "Are you okay!?"

"I-it's nothing..." Sabrina replies.

"Really! What is wrong?! Do you need a doctor?!" Gino asks.

"I-it's just that..." Sabrina replies. "I-it's him. You, the one who just beat me."

"Me?" I ask. "What did I do?"

"N-nothing..It's just I-i sense the same thing that I sensed in J-jake..." Sabrina says.

"Really?!" Gino exclaims. "Zylen! You're going to be one of the best trainers in the world then!"

"N-no...It's not that...i-it's bad. I-i'm sorry I can't tell you what it i-is. Y-you're going to have to figure it out for yourself...You're g-going to n-need more protection. Go to the Fighting Dojo..they'll help you if you say that Sabrina sent you for the Jake dilema." Sabrina says.

"Okay, we will." Haley says. We start to leave. _{Wait! I need to tell you that Titanium and Uranium are here!}_

"Huh?" I ask. "Who said that?"

"What are you talking about Zylen?" Haley asks.

"I just heard someone say that Titanium and Uranium is in this city." I tell her.

"Really? I didn't hear anyone." Gino says.

"B-but I swear I heard someone." I say. _{You did hear someone. Hello, I'm {Insert Name}, but you can call me Avira.} _"Wha!? Um, hi A-avira."

"Who are you talking to? Who is this 'Avira'?" Gino asks. "Have you officially gone crazy?"

"No, someone's talking to me." I say. "They said their name is Avira. Avira, how do I get to Titanium and Uranium?" _{I don't know. The communication with her somehow cut off. I didn't know that was even possible.} _"What? Cut off?"

"He's definitely gone crazy." I hear Gino whisper to Haley.

"No, I'm not!" I yell. I stomp away. I step onto the teleport pad that leads me to the entrance.

"Wait! That's the one that leads to under the gym!" Sabrina exclaims. Oops, too late. I get teleported under the gym. It was a giant room with stone walls. There was nothing but lights and a lever right in the center. I move over to the lever. Then, Sabrina appears from the teleporting pad. "You have to go n- Wait is that lever doing there?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You've never seen it?"

"Yeah, I only have this room for emergencies right now." Sabrina replies. "I plan for it to be another floor for the gym. Hm...Try to pull it and see what happens." I pull on the lever. One of the walls start to raise. I wasn't strong enough, so I couldn't open it all the way.

"Here, let me do this." Sabrina says. She closes her eyes. Then, it moves up on its own. Oh I forgot, she has psychic powers. We walk into the room where the wall was hiding it. I hear thumping of glass. I look to my left. It was a terrible sight to see. I can see most of the gym leaders in capsules. Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Green, even my grandpa! They were all there. And in the fourth and fifth capsule were Titanium and Uranium. They all looked dead, except for Green. He was still standing there, staring at me. I also saw that there was a thing that said if they were dead. ALIVE DEAD DEAD ALIVE ALIVE UNOCCUPIED ALIVE ALIVE was what I saw. So Lt. Surge and Misty are both dead... They were the ones that I didn't even get to battle! "Wha..wha...wha..." Sabrina says. I look at her. She was finally shocked.

"Finally! Some help!" Green exclaims. "I've been waiting so long! Help us out of this already!"

"How? What do I do?" I ask.

"I'll give you the password to get us out!" Green replies. "Type it in the control panel next to Brock's capsule! It's...it's...oh shoot! I forgot! No one else knows it!"

"What?! What do we do now?!" I exclaim. _{I know the code.} _"What?! Why didn't you say so?!" _(Meh, I thought it wasn't important until now.} _"Well, spit it out then!" _{Just saying, talk through your mind. You look like you're going insane to a few people right now.} _Oh shoot. That is right. So, um, what is the password? This is going to get some getting used to. _{Say pretty please..} _What? Oh whatever. Pretty..please.. _{There we go. The password is RBYGSCRSEDPPBWXY.} _Woah, why would there be a password like that? _{I don't know.}_ Well, let's see. I activate the control panel. There were 3 options. Open (Only one time for each capsule), configure air supply, and Re-open. I press on the re-open option. Now, it said "Enter Password". Let's see...RBYGSCRSEDPPBWXY. Then, it said, "Please preform an eye scan." What?! There was an eye scan?! I can't get pass that!

"Z-zylen.." I hear. I look over at the capsules. Uranium was looking at me. She was on the ground of the capsule, looking barely alive. "J-just do i-it...I-it'll work..."

"B-but how?! How would it?!" I ask.

"J-just do i-it.." she replies. Well, here goes nothing. I press my face onto the screen. I wait a bit.

Then, "Authorization complete. We will now open the capsules for you, Uranium." What?! All of the capsules open up and some of the people fall out. Green steps out.

"Thank goodness." Green says. Then he looks at me. "How did you know what the password is?"

"Oh um...a lucky guess?" I say. I can't let him know about Avira. He would think I'm crazy!

"Um..Okay..." Green replies. I can tell he was skeptical. Who wouldn't be?

"Well, what happened anyways?!" Sabrina asks.

He replies, "Those two-" He points at Titanium and Uranium. "captured us and left us in these capsules. Then, Aaron and them found us, but Titanium did something to relocate us here. In the process, they got trapped in the capsules. Speaking of them...why did the control panel call you Uranium?"

"I don't know." I answer. "Anyways, what do we do with these people now?"

"We feed them." He says. He pulls out two items. Dehydrated food packets, and a bottle of water. No wonder he still is up. He re-hydrates all of the food, splashes water on the people that were alive to wake them up, and feeds them. He hesitates when he gets to Titanium and Uranium.

"Just do it. While you were here, a bigger problem appeared. We need everyone here to help." I tell him. He has a skeptical face, but he did it anyways. After a bit, they all managed to get up and eat more. Eventually, they were looking like their regular selves again. We explained to them how there is another evil force trying to do something. Titanium seemed the most interested in this. That could be good or bad.

"So what you're saying is that there is something out there trying to..do something evil?" Brock asks.

"Um, yeah." I reply.

"What is this evil thing though?" Green asks. "And what is it trying to do?"

"Um..well...we don't know." I admit.

"Well, how could you just say that something evil is out there but you don't know?!" Green says. "For all we know, it could just be those two causing trouble!"

"But, what if there is a problem out there?" I ask.

"You can't expect to get through life with 'what if'' questions." Green says. "That's it, I want to get back to my gym now. How do I get out of here?"

"I'll just teleport us out of here." Sabrina says. We all get teleported out of the gym. Then, I heard a microphone getting turned on.

"Testing...1,2,3..Okay, good! Greetings citizens of Kanto." says a voice out of nowhere. "My name is Plutonium, and I'm here to tell you all that I will become the leader of all regions. Think I'm not serious? Think that someone will be able to defeat me? Well, then, let me prove my strength to all of you. Come over to Celadon City. I will be facing the legendary true Eilte 4 Jake. Loser will die. That is all." We all stand there in surprise.

"What do we do now?" my grandpa, Blaine, says.

"We find out more." I answer.

"How?" Brock asks.

"We go to Celadon City." I answer.

**FINALLY. CHAPTER 12 IS DONE! It took so long to do it! When I finished it the first time, I didn't save ANY of it. Anyways, this is shorter because I'm trying to get into the mood of writing again. So, question time! Did you expect Zylen to beat Sabrina? Did you really expect Green to survive and be that alive without food? (I know I couldn't!) Do you like the reader's participation? All of these are question you answer, so they won't be answered in the next chapter! Rating are appeciated and reviews are commented on! Now, time to...do something!**


End file.
